


An Unusual Universe: The Tales of LustClan

by Duskfall_of_RiverClan



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskfall_of_RiverClan/pseuds/Duskfall_of_RiverClan
Summary: In this AU universe, there are 4 clans in the forest: LustClan, ShimmerClan, QuickClan, and PrideClan. Join the cats in the forest on their smut-filled adventures. WARNING: LOTS OF CAT MATING AHEAD! IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, STAY OUT! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!





	1. Chapter 1

Hi again, it's Duskfall! This is my second story from Fanfiction. It's still up, but I'm putting it up here too.

Warning: Lots of random stuff ahead, including but not limited to, kit mating, rape, lust, hate, a tyrant who wants to take over the clans, and sex. Lots and lots and lots of sex.

There's the warning stuff. I know I should say it even though you've clicked onto this story and you've probably read the summary and you probably know what's coming if you've read my other story. Enjoy!


	2. Allegiances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allegiances of the clans.

**This idea that I’m trying out came from Unknown.Anon16, who wrote his or her (I’m not going to assume gender) story around this idea. Thanks Unkown.Anon16!**

**In this AU story, there are four clans: ShimmerClan (RiverClan), QuickClan (WindClan), PrideClan (ShadowClan), and LustClan (NOT ThunderClan). The main characters will be a LustClan tom, Thornkit and his siblings, a LustClan she-kit Hollykit, and two QuickClan cats Lightningclaw and Thunderheart. I will be switching off between each character in 3 rd person POV, depending on the events happening.**

**ShimmerClan, QuickClan, and PrideClan are pretty normal clans…instead of focusing on hunting and fighting, LustClan focuses on mating. I try to explain LustClan and the other clans in much more detail after the allegiances.**

**Thank you to 0Zz0Zz0, Warrior fan654, and droth22 for helping me come up with character names! (0Zz0Zz0, I really love your great minds think alike comment!) As of this point, I am not accepting characters. But keep your eyes peeled, because I may request a character later.**

**Also, if you have read any LustClan stories before, you will notice that in most of the stories that the names have to do with mating. I will not do that. Onto the allegiances!**

Allegiances

LUSTCLAN

** Leader **

Cherrystar – Light ginger tabby she-cat nursing Thornkit, Sweetkit, and Whisperingkit; formerly Cherrypelt and appreciates bloodplay

** Deputy (Current) **

Robinsong – Dark ginger she-cat; _loves_ to give blowjobs

** Deputies (Heirs) **

Thornkit – Brown tabby tom with a white muzzle, chest, and paws

Sweetkit – Light ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Whisperingkit – Gray tabby she-cat with soft emerald eyes

Lionkit – Handsome golden tom with amber eyes

** Medicine Cat **

Sagefur – Gentle cream-colored she-cat, hates mating

**Apprentice – Mintpaw**

**Maters (toms and she-cats that only mate)**

Thistlefur – Brown tabby tom with amber eyes, father to Cherrystar’s kits, loves to torture she-cats that have wronged him in some way

**Apprentice – Streampaw**

Fawnpelt – Gentle brown she-cat with splashes of white, is very submissive

**Apprentice – Wolfpaw**

Aspenfall – Dark ginger tom, brother of Hazel and Honey, is very sadistic and almost raped a she-cat to death

Sloeflower – Dark blue-gray she-cat with almond-colored eyes, loves to stuff sticks up the tailhole of toms and she-cats

Skyheart – Ginger and white she-cat with clear blue eyes

Blackthorn – Pure black tom with luminous yellow eyes, father to Mistypelt’s kits

Hailpelt – Gray tom with amber eyes

Ivyfrost – Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with a bushy tail and pale ice blue eyes

Hawkpool – Dark brown tabby tom with black mackerel stripes and clear blue eyes

Blossomfur – Calico she-cat, half-brother of Oakstorm

Oakstorm – Young sleek-furred brown tom, newest warrior

**Defenders (toms that hunt, fight, and occasionally serve as toys for the maters)**

Fox – Glossy russet-furred tom, highest ranked among the defenders, since he is highest ranked he chose not to take part in mating

Stone – Bushy-furred gray (and gay) tom with a darker gray stripe running from head to tail, will only mate with other toms

Bee – Tabby tom who loves bloodplay

Stumpy – Brown tom with darker stripes and a very short tail, was on track to be a mater but was made a defender when his tail was snapped off by a fox, has tons of fetishes such as ear sex (weird, I know) and golden showers

Bone – Humongous white tom with long front claws, loves to eat out she-cats

**Gushers (she-cats that serve as toys for the maters)**

Stormy – Slim and slutty gray tabby she-cat, highest ranked among the gushers, will take anything into her core as long as it fills her up

Hazel – Beautiful pure golden tabby she-cat with gorgeous amber eyes, can be very seductive and loves to be dominant

Honey – Almost identical twin of Hazel with a white tail tip, but opposite in fetishes – is very submissive and loves to be humiliated

Amethyst – Kittypet who is being held prisoner after wandering too far from her Twolegs’ house, more often used for golden showers and torture

** Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become maters or defenders) **

Mintpaw – Gray tabby she-cat, daughter of Stormy and Blackthorn, is very masochistic and is like her mother – will take anything into her core as long as it fills her up

Streampaw – Mottled gray she-cat, Mintpaw’s littermate, is like her sister Mintpaw

Wolfpaw – Dark gray, almost black tom, Mintpaw’s littermate, loves to mate kits

**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Cherrystar – Light ginger tabby she-cat nursing Thornkit, Sweetkit, and Whisperingkit

Mistypelt – Gray tabby she-cat nursing Hollykit, Nettlekit, and Olivekit, formerly a kittypet (Misty) but came to the clan because she wanted to mate all day

** Elders (former maters, defenders, gushers, or queens; now retired) **

Silverfur – Dark gray tom with pale green eyes; formerly a mater and loved to pretend that he loved a she-cat and then break that she-cat’s heart by gangraping her with his friends

Darkpelt – Black she-cat; formerly a full-time queen that took care of kits, even though she couldn’t have them, when a tom damaged her core beyond repair and it was considered unsuitable for mating

SHIMMERCLAN

** Leader **

Streamstar – Gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, belly, and paws; formerly Streamheart

** Deputy **

Otterfur – Sleek brown tom with amber eyes, mate of Smokeswirl

** Medicine Cat **

Fogheart – Dark gray and black she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Dewnose – White she-cat with light brown paws

**Apprentice – Littlepaw**

Pikepool – Light brown tom with short fur and green eyes

**Apprentice – Rustpaw**

Riverfur – Handsome blue-eyed tom with sleek brown tabby fur

Mallownose – Pale cream tom with black paws

Reedheart – Beautiful she-cat with short ginger and white fur

Clovertail – Black she-cat with green eyes

Moonshimmer – Brilliant silver she-cat whose pelt shimmers with luminous, dark blue eyes

Tigerstripe – Smokeswirl’s brother; ginger tom with black stripes and intense, dark brown eyes

** Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors) **

Littlepaw – Small white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Rustpaw – Littlepaw’s sister, white tom with rust-colored eyes

** Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) **

Smokeswirl – Pale gray she-cat with dark gray paws, dark gray tail-tip and fiery orange-yellow eyes nursing Ashkit, Emberkit, Flamekit, and Sootkit

** Elders (former warriors or queens; now retired) **

Owlscreech – pale brown tom with a dark spot on one of his big, haunting, yellow eyes; all the kits are scared of him

QUICKCLAN

** Leader **

Windstar – Glossy brown furred she-cat with amber eyes, sister of Fleetfoot; formerly Windrunner (okay, I know that the name Windstar is lame, and WindClan was named after a cat named Wind Runner, but hey! It works, doesn’t it?)

** Deputy **

Fleetfoot – Light brown tom with amber eyes

** Medicine Cat **

Thrushpelt – Dark brown tom

** Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits) **

Ravencloud – Sleek black she-cat with violet eyes

**Apprentice – Fernpaw**

Dappleshade – Black she-cat with brown splotches and enticing, pale blue eyes

**Apprentice – Applepaw**

Lightningclaw – Beautiful silver she-cat with black swirly patterns on her pelt, former rogue

Thunderheart – Strong and muscular ginger tom

Woodwhisker – Black tom with blue eyes

Crowsky – Large, sleek black tom with dark blue eyes, Hailfur’s mate and Ravencloud’s brother

Rabbitsqueak – Small, shy, white tom with a pink nose and dark blue eyes, has an unusual 'hopping' gait

Featherbreeze – Gray and black tabby she-cat with white paws, best friend of Lightningclaw

** Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become maters or defenders) **

Fernpaw – Fast short-furred brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Applepaw – Ginger and brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

** Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) **

Hailfur – White she-cat with pale blue eyes nursing Flashkit and Runningkit

Plumheart – Gray and black she-cat expecting Woodwhisker’s kits

** Elders (former warriors or queens; now retired) **

Suntail – Golden tom with amber eyes

Grayshine – She-cat with smooth gray fur

PRIDECLAN

** Leader **

Lilacstar – Slender, graceful, mysterious white she-cat with pale violet eyes; formerly Lilacnose

** Deputy **

Juniperclaw – Ginger she-cat with round amber eyes

** Medicine Cat **

Tulipnose – Young, beautiful pinkish orange she-cat

** Warriors  ** ** (toms and she-cats without kits) **

Highstep – Smug gray tom with confident yellow eyes

**Apprentice – Snakepaw**

Poppynose – Reddish brown she-cat

Sedgewhisker – Gray tom with a white chest, belly, and paws

Ryewhisker – Brown and chestnut she-cat with amber eyes

Leafheart – Pure black she-cat with green eyes

Snowtail – Cream and dark cream colored she-cat

** Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors) **

Snakepaw - slender black tom with silver stripes and guarded, unpredictable, dark brown eyes

** Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) **

Rainpetal – Pale gray she-cat with darker spots that make it look as if she were caught in a rainstorm and pale blue eyes, carries the scent of freshly-fallen rain, nursing Sedgewhisker’s kits Rainkit and Stormkit

** Elders (former warriors or queens; now retired) **

Silentwhisker – Quiet fog gray she-cat that enjoys playing with the kits of PrideClan; teaches them PrideClan ways

Frostclaw – White short-furred she-cat

**ShimmerClan, QuickClan, and PrideClan are normal clans.**

**ShimmerClan is like RiverClan – they live near water and love to swim. They adore beautiful things like feathers and seashells (hence the name shimmer), eat fish and other seafood, and are content and peaceful. Throughout the clans, they have a reputation of being a bit dim-witted and very smelly but cheerful and optimistic.**

**QuickClan is like WindClan – they live on the moors and are very fast (hence the name quick). They mostly eat rabbits. They are easily spooked and hate big storms, but will be brave and courageous if needed. Throughout the clans, they have a reputation of being loyal and steadfast no matter what.**

**PrideClan is like ShadowClan – they don’t live in the marshes, but live in the forest near LustClan. No marshes in this AU! PrideClan is very arrogant and smug, and go out of their way to find wrong in others. Some PrideClan cats are cold and pretend that they are better than all the other cats. However, PrideClan is strong and powerful and will help the other clans in times of need.**

**LustClan is not like ThunderClan at all – they do live in the forest, but their focus is on mating. Their social hierarchy is a bit different. There is a leader, queens, apprentices, and elders like usual. If you look at the allegiances, there are two slots for deputies, current and heirs. The current deputies are the leader’s siblings. Current deputies help fill the role of the deputy position if the leader doesn’t have kits or has kits but the kits aren’t warriors yet. When the leader’s kits become warriors, the eldest kit becomes deputy. Next down are the maters. The maters do nothing but mate, all day, every day. After the maters are the defenders. The defenders do everything normal warriors would do: hunt, fight, patrol the borders, but they occasionally serve as toys for the mater. After the defenders are the gushers. The gushers are toys for the maters and can be used to their liking. Maters have a choice of who to mate; gushers don’t, they must mate whoever asks for them. Kits lose their virginity at six moons, but they can lose it before six moons when they are still in the nursery. In fact, that is encouraged.**

**I hope all of this isn’t confusing. *sigh* It probably is. If you have any questions, ask!**


	3. The Maters' Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a code for the cats of LustClan.

  1. A kit's virginity must be taken at his or her apprentice ceremony, if it hasn't been taken already.
  2. If a leader impregnates a she-cat, regardless of age, it is considered an honor and the she-cat must keep the kits.
  3. During labor, a she-cat may choose a Clanmate to help her through birth. (Taken anally through every contraction, core gets pawed, etc.)
  4. If a kit is considered unsuitable for mating at his or her apprentice ceremony, he or she is thrown into the woods to find his or her way to a neighboring clan.
  5. There is no StarClan; the cats of LustClan go to a heaven called MatingClan or an evil place called RapeClan.
  6. Cats may be raped and/or tortured if the cat that is raped and/or tortured does not die from the rape and/or torture.
  7. After a warrior ceremony, instead of the new warrior(s) sitting vigil, he/she/they must mate or be mated by all cats of their opposite gender.
  8. If the leader is female, she-cats hold more power in the clan. If the leader is male, toms hold more power in the clan.
  9. Homosexuality is accepted; however, it is not encouraged.
  10. If a leader has no kits before his or her death, his or her eldest sibling will become leader. If there are no siblings, the clan will nominate two cats to fight (or mate) each other to death for leadership.




	4. Beginnings of a Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is with Thornkit, one of the heirs to the leadership.

"You are the heir to leader," Cherrystar explained, gently rasping her tongue over her son's head while her daughters and other son slept. "When you become a warrior, you will become deputy. And I die, you will be leader."

"But Robinsong is deputy!" Thornkit squeaked. "What if Robinsong dies before I become a warrior?"

"Then I suppose Thistlefur will be deputy," Cherrystar meowed.

"Thistlefur is a _great_ father!" Thornkit purred. "He always brings us a squirrel that the defenders caught!"

"Yes, the defenders are quite good at hunting," Cherrystar said. "But you don't want to be a defender, do you?" Thornkit vigorously shook his small head. "Good. Otherwise, Lionkit will be deputy." She looked at Sweetkit, who had just awoken, blinking. "Good morning, Sweetkit. It is almost sunhigh! You slept for quite a while, kitten.

Whisperingkit awoke soon after, followed by Lionkit. Cherrystar groomed each of her four kittens' perfect heads. _Oh, they're adorable!_ the leader thought to herself. _They will make such wonderful maters._

* * *

 

"Oh, Sweetkit!" Thornkit groaned. Sweetkit looked up at him with innocent eyes as she bobbed up and down his tiny kitten member. "Sweetkit!"

Besides him, his brother Lionkit was making the exact same noises. "Whisperingkit! Oh! Faster, Whisperingkit!"

Cherrystar looked on from her nest, paw gently rubbing her core as her kits engaged in erotic play. "Good job, kittens," she purred. "Whisperingkit, bat your eyelashes a bit more. You want to look as seductive as you can! And Thornkit, put your paws gently behind your sister's head to guide her up and down."

Sweetkit drew back, much to Thornkit's displeasure. "Mama, should I swallow when he orgasms?"

"Whatever you want, darling," Cherrystar meowed. "But toms like it when their cum is all over your face in a sticky mess." Sweetkit returned to sucking Thornkit's member. Thornkit grunted and shot his seed down Sweetkit's throat. Sweetkit couldn't swallow it all, so some cum dribbled out onto her muzzle. "Good job, Sweetkit. You look so sexy like that."

Lionkit unleashed a roar, pulled out, and shot his cum onto Whisperingkit's face. The she-cat gently rubbed his member as he came. "Very good, Whisperingkit and Lionkit!" Cherrystar praised.

Nearby, Mistypelt was watching her three kits. Nettlekit, a dark gray tom was licking Olivekit out. Olivekit squirmed under her brother's tongue, moaning in delight. Hollykit was at the bottom of her mother's nest. "Hollykit, you mustn't hide like that. If you want to be a proper LustClan cat, you need to be erotic," Mistypelt mewed.

Hollykit looked crestfallen. Thornkit watched as the pure black she-cat climbed out from under the nest. "But…but Mama, I'm not wet!"

Cherrystar sighed. "Mistypelt, your daughter needs to engage in erotic play or she's going to have to be sent to one of the other clans."

"Yes, QuickClan would gladly take her. I've seen her run and skip across the clearing when she thinks no one is looking," Mistypelt agreed. Hollykit stiffened. "There, there. If you don't want to leave your family for QuickClan, then you have to act like a LustClan cat. I'll get you wet, and then we can grind."

Thornkit glared at Hollykit. _What a waste of space! If she doesn't like to mate, she can get out of here! There is a reason we are called_ LustClan. Cherrystar looked at her son. "I have a better idea. Thornkit, you can mate with Hollykit. I'm sure after you mate her, she'll feel a lot better towards mating."

Thornkit growled. "Why do I have to mate with the retarded she-kit?"

Mistypelt hissed. "Don't call my daughter _retarded!"_

Hollykit sighed and dropped into a mating crouch. Thornkit mounted her. _You're going to pay for this._ He thrust forward, making Hollykit yowl with pain. Thornkit moaned in delight. "Hollykit, your core is so tight!" He thrust in and out, barbs scraping the she-kit's walls.

Hollykit squeezed her eyes shut as the mating seemed to last a lifetime. "Stop! It hurts!" she whimpered. It didn't hurt as much anymore, and soon, she found herself purring, and then orgasming.

Cherrystar was pleased. "See, I told you Thornkit would solve the problem. I'm going to get a gusher for you today, Thornkit."

Lionkit and Nettlekit glared at their denmate, clearly furious. "What? How come _he_ gets a gusher and we don't?" Nettlekit spat.

"Yeah, that's not fair!" Lionkit chimed in.

Cherrystar ignored them. "Who would you like?"

Thornkit licked his lips. "Honey. I'm feeling very dominant today, and would really like some submissive she-cat at my will."

Cherrystar flicked her tail. "That's nice, Thornkit. You're going to be an amazing leader one day!"

Thornkit puffed out his chest with pride, but out of the corner of his eye, noticed Hollykit burrowing back inside the nest. Mistypelt wasn't watching Hollykit, but her eyes were still trained on Nettlekit and Olivekit. _Let her hide. She doesn't truly belong here._

Cherrystar brought a golden tabby she-cat with a white tail tip inside the nursery. "Honey, pleasure Thornkit," she ordered. Honey licked her lips, nodding, and started to suck Thornkit's member. Thornkit moaned in pleasure as the gusher pawed and rubbed his member and balls.

Lionkit buried his muzzle between Sweetkit's legs, while Cherrystar and Mistypelt ground their cores against each other's. Nettlekit had stopped pumping into Olivekit, watching with undisguised pleasure. Whisperingkit was pawing her own core, letting out tiny squeaks of pleasure. When Thornkit came, emitting an adorable kitten yowl of pleasure, Cherrystar and Mistypelt came on each other, Sweetkit shot her juices onto Lionkit's muzzle, Whisperingkit moaned and yowled as she came, followed by Nettlekit, coming onto his sister. Poor Olivekit was the only that didn't cum. "Thank you," Thornkit muttered to Honey. Honey smiled seductively and walked out of the nursery.

Mistypelt purred. "That was a good session, Cherrystar."

"Yes, but it seems that Nettlekit is unable to mate when he is watching a sexy scene," Cherrystar meowed. "Maybe he is a voyeur."

"Who knows?" Mistypelt said, shrugging. She glanced fondly at Nettlekit and Olivekit, completely ignoring the fact that Hollykit was buried in the nest. "Will you hold their mating ceremony now?"

"Very well. I will hold it right now," Cherrystar meowed. "Groom them and make sure that they are ready." Mistypelt started to groom Olivekit.

"Why can't we be apprentices?" Lionkit complained. "I'm bigger than Nettlekit."

"But I'm a better mater," Nettlekit argued, smirking, then squealing as Mistypelt started to lick his pelt flat.

"Quiet, both of you," Mistypelt ordered. "Nettlekit is six moons old, and you aren't. Go back to your nest." She finally seemed to notice that her third kit was missing. "Hollykit, where are you?"

Hollykit peeked her head out of the nest. "I'm here, Mama."

"At sunset, we are holding your apprentice ceremony. Not like you would be a good apprentice anyways," Mistypelt sniffed. "But I have to groom you, I suppose." She started to lick Hollykit's fur flat.

"Let all cats old enough to mate gather around the Mating Rock to hear my words!" Cherrystar yowled. Thornkit led his siblings outside to watch. "What happens at an apprentice ceremony?" Whisperingkit asked.

Thornkit shrugged. "I don't know." Nettlekit, Olivekit, and Hollykit were paraded outside by a very happy Mistypelt. The three kits sat in the middle of the clearing. Maters, defenders, and gushers formed a circle around the kits. "I can't wait until _we're_ up there!"

"These kits are six moons old," Cherrystar began. "They are ready to become maters. Nettlekit?" Nettlekit padded up to the Mating Rock. "I have watched Nettlekit in the nursery. He has lost his virginity, and is ready to become a mater. Nettle _paw,_ your mentor will be Sloeflower. Sloeflower, train your apprentice well in the ways of mating."

"Nettlepaw! Sloeflower! Nettlepaw! Sloeflower!" the clan cheered. Sloeflower touched her nose to Nettlepaw's.

"Olivekit, I have also watched you in the nursery. This she-kit has lost her virginity, and is ready to become a mater. Olivepaw, your mentor will be Aspenfall. Aspenfall, train your apprentice well in the ways of mating.

"Olivepaw! Aspenfall! Olivepaw! Aspenfall!" the clan cats cheered.

"Wow, Aspenfall is scary!" Sweetkit whispered. "Olivepaw looks scared out of her pelt!" Indeed, the she-cat padded to her new mentor, but relaxed when the two touched noses.

"Hollykit," Cherrystar ordered. "Come up to the Mating Rock." Hollykit scurried up, trembling with anxiousness. "I have watched this she-kit in the nursery. She has lost her virginity, yet she is not ready to become a mater." Gasps rose from the gathered cats. "Therefore, she will go to QuickClan and train as one of their incompetent 'warriors.'" Titters rose from the clan cats. "Hollykit, make your way to QuickClan."

"But…I've never been in the forest before!" Hollykit squeaked. The titters became chuckles.

Thornkit snorted. "She's going to have to find her own way to QuickClan? A fox will eat her!"

Lionkit's eyes burned. "I wish I were an apprentice so I could rape her on her way to QuickClan."

"Find your own way to QuickClan, or stay here and become a gusher," Cherrystar meowed, waving her tail. "This meeting is over."

Thornkit watched the she-kit slowly pad towards the forest entrance. _We have no room for she-kits that don't like to mate!_ He bared his teeth in a snarl. _When I become leader, I will rape any bad she-kits for their idiocy and then send them on their way!_

**Wow! Thornkit is a bit ruthless, don't you think? How did you like this chapter? Please review!**


	5. Banished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We leave Thornkit behind in LustClan and follow the banished she-kit, Hollykit while she treks to QuickClan on her own. Enjoy!

Hollykit looked at the forest entrance. She had seen defenders go out and come in, pushing aside the brambles that blocked the entrance. Glancing back at the newly named Olivepaw and Nettlepaw, she pushed away feelings of sadness. _I loved them, and now I have to leave them._ Mistypelt was cooing over the new apprentices, not even passing by to say goodbye to Hollykit.

"Do you need help, kit?" It was a defender, a glossy, russet-furred tom. "I can help you to QuickClan."

"Y…yes, please, thank you," Hollykit stammered. This defender was about to help her, and she didn't know his name! "Thank you…"

"Fox, my name is Fox," the tom meowed. "Come on. But we'd better be quick, or Cherrystar will have our pelts for sure!" With a wave of his bushy tail, he pushed aside the brambles. "Come on! Quickly!"

Hollykit scampered by the brambles. "Whoa! The forest is so big!" Gazing up at the trees and looking around at the bushes, she couldn't help but feel excited. _If QuickClan is like this, it will be so awesome to live there!_ Sounds and scents flooded her mind.

Fox purred, amused. "Yes. You could stand here and listen to the birds warble their songs, the crickets chirp, and the squeaks of mice just waiting to be hunted. But we must hasten to QuickClan." At a quick trot, he led Hollykit past babbling brooks, sandy clearings, and mossy trees towards a wide, flat moor. A new earthy, peaty scent hit Hollykit as she set paw on the moor. "This is where I must leave you," Fox mewed softly.

"But…but wouldn't you want to see me to QuickClan?" Hollykit squeaked, suddenly afraid. Would the QuickClan cats be welcoming and warm, or hostile and cold?

"I cannot cross clan borders," Fox said. "Goodbye, Hollykit." He started to pad away.

"Thank you! I will never forget your kindness!" the she-kit called to the receding tail. She looked at the moor, wind streaming and blowing her ears flat onto her head. She bravely padded forward onto the quiet moor.

Barks sounded in the distance and Hollykit jumped. Mistypelt had told her about the big, scary dogs that lived on the moor. "A dog could just about snap your neck with one bite of its slavering jaws," she had said, scaring the kits. Hollykit could remember her brother's frightened expression, and stifled a purr at the memory. _Not my brother anymore though._ The barking seemed to grow louder as Hollykit tried to push the memory away. _They aren't my family! They let Cherrystar throw me out of the clan!_

But the barking was real. Hollykit suddenly spotted a humongous dog, its jaws wide open and its panting showing its excitement. "Eek!" she yelped, starting to sprint across the hills. The dog sensed the chase and started to speed up, hot breath hitting Hollykit's hind legs.

"Get away, kit!" A she-cat's mew startled Hollykit backwards. A beautiful silver she-cat with black swirly patterns on her pelt jumped forward, clawing the dog's muzzle fiercely. The dog whimpered and stumbled. "Take that, mange-pelt!" she yowled, hitting the dog's face with quick, hard blows, driving the dog away.

"That was cool!" Hollykit finally squeaked. _She just saved my life!_ "Who are you? Are you a defender? I thought defenders were only toms!"

The she-cat's eyes suddenly narrowed. "You're a LustClan kit, aren't you?" She spat 'LustClan' like it was a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Why, is LustClan that bad?" Hollykit asked.

"It's really distasteful that all you do is mate," the she-cat meowed. "Why are you here?"

"I got thrown out," Hollykit said, suddenly anxious. "Um, at my apprentice ceremony, the leader declared me unsuitable to be an apprentice because I don't like to mate, so they threw me out." She sniffed. "My mother doesn't care, and my littermates don't either! Cherrystar told me to go to QuickClan."

"QuickClan is not a nursery for strays," the she-cat snarled. But her eyes softened as she glanced at Hollykit. "Come on, kit. You're coming with me. By the way, my name's Lightningclaw."

"Thank you for saving my life, Lightningclaw," Hollykit meowed politely.

"Yeah, I would've done it for any cat," Lightningclaw answered gruffly. She suddenly hissed. "Oh, there's Thunderheart."

"Thunderheart?" Hollykit echoed. A strong and muscular ginger tom strode up the hill. "That's Thunderheart?"

"He's such an arrogant prat," Lightningclaw muttered. "But I suppose I'll have to put up with him. He's always following me everywhere. For whatever reason, I don't know."

But Hollykit knew. There wasn't much love in LustClan, but she knew all the signs. "Thunderheart likes you," she purred. "I grew up in LustClan, remember that. I know the signs of love!"

"Shut up, of course he doesn't," Lightningclaw snapped. "No way! He's such an arrogant piece of rabbit dung. Besides, _I_ don't like him."

Thunderheart reached the two she-cats. "Lightningclaw," he purred. "Who's this?"

"This is Hollykit. She's a stray from LustClan," Lightningclaw explained.

"I got thrown out after Cherrystar declared me unsuitable to be an apprentice," Hollykit added.

"Windstar and Fleetfoot said not to let any mysterious, strange cats in," Thunderheart argued, frowning.

"She's only a kit, Thunderheart," Lightningclaw retorted. "A _kit."_ Her mew softened. "I would never let any cat suffer the same kithood that I suffered. Growing up alone is the hardest thing I had ever done."

Thunderheart slowly nodded. "Fine. We'll bring the kit in. What's your name?"

"I'm Hollykit," Hollykit meowed. "Lightningclaw rescued me from a dog!"

Thunderheart purred. "Lightningclaw is the fastest cat in QuickClan, and she also has the best eyesight and hearing. She's bound to rescue all of us from something at one point or another." He strode down the hill. "Come on, follow me!"

Hollykit scampered after the tom, Lightningclaw on her heels. As Thunderheart neared the camp, her heart started to pound wildly. _Will the other cats like me? Will I be accepted? Will my denmates be nice? Will I still be a kit even though I'm six moons old?_ She sighed. _This is my new life! I've got to accept it, because this is how it's going to be from now on._

**Such wise words from a young mind, don't you think? Short chapter, but we'll see Hollykit settling into her new clan from Lightningclaw's POV next time!**


	6. Lightningclaw and Whisperingkit

**The newest book in the Vision of Shadows series has been released about a month ago,** **River of Fire** **, so if you haven't already, go and check it out! (Spoiler alert – a cat dies, but doesn't that always happen in every book?)  
**

Lightningclaw followed Hollykit and Thunderheart into the QuickClan camp. Thankfully, the camp was quiet. Suntail and Grayshine were snoozing on a sunny patch of grass, while Fleetfoot the deputy deposited a rabbit on the fresh-kill pile. "Lightningclaw!" the tom purred, racing towards Lightningclaw. "Where have you been?" He stopped short when he saw Hollykit. "Who's this? She smells…like LustClan."

 _You mean like sex. A kit that's almost an apprentice shouldn't smell like that,_ Lightningclaw thought. "This is Hollykit. She was thrown out of LustClan, and I saved her life when a dog attacked her on her way here," she meowed aloud.

"Welcome, Hollykit." Fleetfoot touched noses with the kit politely. "I hope you do well here." Lightningclaw noticed the kit sag with relief. "You two should see Windstar. Thunderheart, Ravencloud sprained her paw while running, so you can take out Fernpaw for the day. It will be practice for your apprentice, maybe one of those two kits in the nursery–"

"I wanna be the warrior!" A loud mew sounded from the corner where the nursery was found. A gray tom-kit with white paws and white splotches all over his pelt and dark blue eyes was mewing. "I'm gonna catch you, Flashkit!" He let out a tiny growl.

Flashkit was a white tom-kit with gray paws and gray splotches all over his pelt and pale blue eyes. _The two littermates are almost inverses of each other!_ Lightningclaw though, amused. He bounded towards the elders. "Not if I can help it, Runningkit!" Flashkit and Runningkit ran past the small group, squealing and giggling.

An exhausted queen watched them from the nursery entrance, eyes shadowed but the ghost of a smile on her muzzle. "That's Hailfur," Lightningclaw explained to Hollykit. "She's the mother of Flashkit and Runningkit."

Hailfur's pale blue eyes suddenly landed on Hollykit. She stiffened and slipped back into the nursery. Hollykit looked down. "They don't like me here."

"But if Windstar accepts, they will have to," Lightningclaw said. "Come on. This is Windstar's den." She led Hollykit under the roots of the willow tree. "Windstar?"

A glossy brown furred she-cat with amber eyes looked up from her mossy nest, lined with sheep's wool. "Lightningclaw, who is that?"

"A LustClan kit by the name of Hollykit," Lightningclaw meowed. "She was thrown out of LustClan because apparently, she doesn't like to mate."

Windstar nodded slowly. "We have taken in LustClan strays before. Suntail was a LustClan kit when he came to us. In fact, he was one of our best warriors!"

"What's a warrior?" Hollykit piped up.

"A warrior is like one of your defenders," Lightningclaw explained, sighing. "A warrior patrols the borders of the clan, fights, and hunts. There are no maters or gushers here."

"Well done, Lightningclaw. Yes, Suntail was eager to learn, and a fast tom. Now he is one of our elders, a wise cat that spends most of his time snoozing in the sun! But I don't blame him since the old badger has earned his stay. I will think about it. At sunset, your fate will be decided," Windstar mewed. "Until then, you may stay with Lightningclaw."

 _She makes it sound so ominous!_ "Come on, little one," Lightningclaw purred, trying to sound upbeat. "You can wash the dog smell off your pelt in the pond." As she herded Hollykit outside, she heard Windstar's mew.

"You would make a great mother one day, Lightningclaw." The leader's eyes twinkled mischievously.

Lightningclaw followed her leader's gaze and to her horror, saw Thunderheart. "Come on, Hollykit. We'd best be going," she muttered, ignoring Windstar's chuckles.

Hollykit smirked once they were padding outside of camp towards the pond. "Even _Windstar_ knows that Thunderheart likes you! It's as clear as water, Lightningclaw."

"Wash your paws in the pond, Hollykit," she replied. She _won't_ think of that arrogant furball.

Hollykit stepped into the pond and shuddered as the cool water hit her fur. "Eek! It's cold!" She quickly washed and got out, shaking her fur out.

Lightningclaw glanced at the sky. The sun was approaching the edge of the hills. "Hollykit, we'd best be going now. Come on." She waved her tail, bringing the kit back to camp.

Windstar was already on the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to hear my words!" she yowled. Cats from all directions streamed towards the big rock where their leader was crouching. Lightningclaw noticed two neatly groomed tom-kits sitting at the base of the rock. _Flashkit and Runningkit._ Runningkit sat up, dark blue eyes shining with pride, his white paws fidgeting nervously. Flashkit sat beside his brother, light blue eyes showing his anxiety. Hailfur and Crowsky were sitting together, watching their kits with happiness. "Today, two kits have reached six moons. Runningkit?"

Runningkit stepped forward. "From this day on until you receive your warrior name," Windstar purred. "You shall be known as Runningpaw. Your mentor will be Thunderheart."

The gray tom padded to his new mentor and touched his nose to Thunderheart's. The big ginger tom looked surprised, before closing his eyes and purring loudly.

Windstar watched Thunderheart, her eyes quickly flicking to Lightningclaw before turning back to Flashkit. "Flashkit, you shall be known as Flashpaw. Your mentor shall be Featherbreeze." The newly named Flashpaw touched his nose to Lightningclaw's best friend's. Lightningclaw tried to conceal her jealousy, stuffing it down to the depths of her heart. _My best friend got an apprentice, and so did that arrogant tom that doesn't deserve one!_

But Windstar wasn't done yet. "Hollykit, come on up." Her mew was gentle. Mutters rose from the QuickClan cats. Hollykit looked at Lightningclaw, eyes wide. Lightningclaw gave an encouraging smile, and the kit scampered up to the Highrock. "This kit has traveled from LustClan to our clan in the hopes of becoming a warrior."

"Another one?" a cat growled.

Windstar searched the crowd of cats, looking for the speaker, her eyes landing on Plumheart. "Plumheart, have you got something against this innocent kit?" she growled. "Are you insulting your elder, Suntail? He was once a kit like this, seeking refuge." Plumheart slunk back into the nursery, eyes flashing angrily.

"Are there anymore protesters?" Windstar asked coldly. No cat spoke up. "Very well. I will make this cat an apprentice. Hollykit, from this day on, you shall be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Lightningclaw."

Lightningclaw tried to conceal her gasp of surprise but failed miserably. Hollypaw's eyes were shining with excitement. She touched her nose to Lightningclaw's. "I'm so happy to be your apprentice," the black she-cat whispered.

"I'm happy to be your mentor," Lightningclaw whispered back, a warm feeling spreading through her blood.

"Runningpaw! Thunderheart! Flashpaw! Featherbreeze! Hollypaw! Lightningclaw!" the QuickClan cats cheered.

* * *

 

Back at the LustClan camp, Cherrystar had ordered the apprentices Streampaw and Wolfpaw to an assessment. "Thistlefur, Fawnpelt, your apprentices have reached twelve moons, and should have their maters assessment. This would be a good opportunity for my kits to witness what is expected of them once they become apprentices," the leader mewed. "Gather your apprentices and meet me in the Mating Hollow." She ducked into the nursery. "Kits! We are going to watch an assessment!"

Whisperingkit popped out of her nest. "That's great!" She jumped towards her mother, her littermates following. Cherrystar led them to the Mating Hollow, where the two mentors and their apprentices were waiting. "We'll assess Streampaw first. Streampaw, I want you to seduce Thistlefur."

Streampaw sidled up to her mentor, eyes flashing seductively. "Oh, Thistlefur, I'm _so_ wet right now. I need some help with a certain itch that needs to be scratched, and only you can help me." She flashed him her glistening core. "Would you like to help me out, _please?_ I need your fat member in my tiny core! _"_

Thistlefur growled. "You need to suck me off first, apprentice." He sat back, revealing his huge member.

Whisperingkit could barely hold her moan as Streampaw lowered her mouth onto his member, eyes wide and innocent. She made loud slurping noises, bobbing her head up and down. Thistlefur growled in pleasure.

Cherrystar looked at her glazed-eyes kits. "Feel free to pleasure yourself," she purred.

Whisperingkit immediately pressed next to Thornkit. "Fuck me, _please,_ brother dear," she purred. Thornkit nodded, mounting his sister and slowly started to mate her, his eyes trained on Streampaw.

Streampaw licked the tip of her mentor's member, pawing his balls. "Great–oh…" Thistlefur moaned, shooting his seed onto Streampaw's muzzle. "Gosh, Streampaw."

Thistlefur suddenly flipped his apprentice over, mounting her quickly and slamming into her tiny core, making Streampaw release a sexy yowl of pleasure. "Oh, Thistlefur!" The masochistic tom started to thrust faster until his hips were only a blur. Streampaw was only a toy to him; the she-cat was being slammed into the dirt, but still purring with pleasure as her mentor fucked her. Whisperingkit focused on the point where their bodies met. Thistlefur's member was glistening with his apprentice's juices, and Streampaw's core was puffy. Streampaw suddenly yowled louder than usual, white liquid squirting out of her core and onto Thistlefur's balls. Thistlefur growled as her core suddenly squeezed his member like a snake wrapping itself around its prey. He pulled out just in time, pawing his member as he shot his load onto Streampaw's back.

"Very good," Cherrystar praised. "Streampaw, you're an excellent mater and have no problem being seductive. I liked how your moans were perfectly pitched, but you need to work on controlling your backwards thrusts a bit more." Streampaw nodded in acknowledgement. "Now, Wolfpaw, it's your turn. You're quite the sadistic tom, aren't you?" Wolfpaw nodded. "Great. Then you will have no problem giving it your all when pretending to _rape_ Fawnpelt. You heard me right," she added as the tom's eyes stretched wide. "You're going to rape your mentor."

Wolfpaw growled. "Great! I've always wanted to fuck you as hard as I could." He shot a predatory look towards Fawnpelt, but soon resumed the perfect-tom demeanor, padding quietly to Fawnpelt. "F…Fawnpelt," he stammered. "Um, could, um, could you show me your hunting crouch again? I sorta forgot how to do it."

"Sure thing," Fawnpelt meowed. She dropped into a perfect hunting crouch, creeping across the floor. Wolfpaw pretended to be interested, nodding agreement, until he suddenly lunged towards her, using his weight to flatten her to the forest floor. "Shut up and be agreeable, and you might get off easy," he growled.

"Get off me!" Fawnpelt screeched, trying to wriggle out.

Wolfpaw quickly pulled some vines out of nowhere and tied her paws to the ground. Fawnpelt tried to nip her bonds, but Wolfpaw produced some moss and stuffed it in her muzzle. The gagged and bound she-cat still tried to escape, until Wolfpaw lashed her back, drawing blood. "I told you to be agreeable," he hissed. "But you're not." He spread her back legs, licking his muzzle as he saw her core. A hind leg suddenly shot out, but Wolfpaw ducked, the beginnings of a snarl forming on his muzzle. "Be _agreeable."_ He tied her hind legs down, spreading them open. "Bitch. I'm going to lick you out first, then fuck you until you can't even _walk."_ He expertly started to lash his tongue in and out of her core, Fawnpelt struggling to conceal her moans, until she gave up and started moaning erotically. Wolfpaw continued to lick the bound she-cat up, until Fawnpelt was shaking as she approached her orgasm. But just as Fawnpelt was about to cum, Wolfpaw drew back, leaving Fawnpelt practically sobbing as the pleasure died down. "That's what you get, _bitch."_

Fawnpelt spat her moss gag out. "Fuck you, fox dung."

Wolfpaw tutted. "That's not very nice, Fawnpelt. I see you need something to do, hmm? Well, suck my member then!" He moved to her muzzle, slapping her face with his dick. "Suck it, you fleabag!" Fawnpelt fought back tears and started to suck. Wolfpaw still wasn't pleased. "You call that sucking cock, bitch?" He lashed her ear. "I told you to _goddamn_ suck, not to stay still!" Fawnpelt made loud gagging noises as he pushed his member deep down her throat. "That's better."

Streampaw had finally finished cleaning herself up and was now sitting calmly, watching her brother. "Get to the mating already," she snapped. "Stop stalling."

Wolfpaw's eyes glittered dangerously. "I'm not stalling. And you want me to get the mating? Fine!" He jumped on Fawnpelt, biting down hard on her scruff, and slammed his member downwards. Fawnpelt screamed as Wolfpaw roughly mated her, his hips a blur as he pumped his member in and out of her core. He suddenly stopped, pulled out, and entered her ass, tears falling from Fawnpelt's eyes as his huge member ripped and tore at her asshole. Soon, he was finished and pulled out, coming onto her matted pelt.

"Very good, Wolfpaw. That's quite a lot of cum you've got there," Cherrystar observed. "You will be sure to father many kits in the future. That mating was also great. You were very dominant. Great job."

Wolfpaw dipped his head. "Thank you, Cherrystar." He smiled at his mentor, who was still lying on the ground. "Fawnpelt, I can't say I'm sorry. I enjoyed my assessment very much."

Thornkit looked admiringly at Wolfpaw. "That was so cool!" he purred. "I'm going to mate like that when I become a mater!"

"I will be a better mater than you," Lionkit huffed.

Sweetkit blinked innocently. "Well, I'm going to become like Streampaw. She's so good at seduction…"

Whisperingkit purred. "Seduction, my word! Don't forget to mention those sexy yowls. She's going to be the favorite of all the toms!" _But not if I get there first,_ she thought to herself.

"I'm glad to see you're thinking of our future already, kits," Wolfpaw meowed importantly, his gaze on Thornkit, Lionkit, Sweetkit, and especially long on Whisperingkit. "I'm happy to be your Clanmate." He followed the maters and his sister out of the clearing.

"Ooh, he likes you!" Sweetkit giggled quietly.

Whisperingkit growled. "Shut up!" She pounced on Sweetkit. _He's cute though…_

"Kits, we've got to go back to camp now. I plan to make Streampaw and Wolfpaw maters at the sunset," Cherrystar announced.

Whisperingkit bounced after her mother. "I can't wait for their mater ceremony!"

**So…what should Streampaw's and Wolfpaw's mater names be? I've already got an idea in mind, but I'd be happy to see some of your suggestions in the reviews!**


	7. Apprenticeship at Last!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thornkit, Sweetkit, Whisperingkit, and Lionkit receive their apprentice names. Find out what happens next as their mentors assess them on their abilities.

**Skyshine355, you were right about one warrior name. Let’s see which one it is!**

“Let all cats gather beneath the Mating Rock to hear my words!” Cherrystar yowled. Streampaw and Wolfpaw sat with their mentors at the base of the Mating Rock. Streampaw was batting her eyelashes at other toms, and Wolfpaw was sitting up straight and tall, pretending not to notice the love-struck she-cats.

“Oh, he’s _so_ handsome!”

“What do you think his member looks like?”

“It’s probably so big!”

Thornkit noticed these comments with a pang of jealousy. _He_ wanted to be the one that they padded after. On his right, Whisperingkit let out a strangled choking noise. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Whisperingkit answered. “Shh! The ceremony’s begun!”

“Streampaw, come here,” Cherrystar purred.

Streampaw padded up next to her leader, trilling softly with delight, her lusty eyes gazing upon each tom. Thornkit felt his member grow hard.

Cherrystar cleared her throat. “I, Cherrystar, leader of LustClan, call upon my mater ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a mater in her turn. Streampaw, do you promise to uphold the maters’ code and to mate to your fullest, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do,” Streampaw breathed.

“Then, by the powers of MatingClan,” Cherrystar continued. “I give you your warrior name. Streampaw, from this moment on you will be known as Streamleaf.”

“Streamleaf! Streamleaf!” the LustClan cats cheered. Streamleaf licked Cherrystar’s core, and Cherrystar licked Streamleaf’s core.

The newly named Streamleaf bounded down to the crowd of maters, an expression of pure happiness on her muzzle. Thornkit watched her slender, graceful, sexy body and those beautiful eyes that looked like they could show how erotic she really was. “Fuck,” he whispered as he started to get an erection.

“Wolfpaw, come here.” Cherrystar’s mew interrupted their conversation and they watched in silence as Wolfpaw was made into Wolfshade. Again, Whisperingkit let out that strangled choking noise as the maters cheered Wolfshade.

Cats were starting to pad away when Cherrystar’s mew rang out. “Wait! I have one more announcement. _My_ kits are ready to become apprentices.”

All four kits were so surprised. “Hurry, groom our pelts!” Sweetkit squeaked, licking her fur roughly.

“Thornkit, come here,” Cherrystar said, amused. Thornkit finished grooming his pelt and walked to his mother. “Thornkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Thornpaw. Your mentor will be Ivyfrost.”

The silver-and-white tabby she-cat was so surprised that her jaw dropped. She flicked her bushy tail and touched her nose to Thornpaw’s. Thornpaw gazed into his mentor’s pale ice blue eyes. “I’m going to be the best apprentice ever,” he vowed.

“That will be certain,” Ivyfrost promised.

Sweetkit was then named Sweetpaw, her mentor Aspenfall. The light ginger apprentice couldn’t hide her delight. Every cat knew that Aspenfall was a strict mentor but a wonderful mater. However, Thornpaw noticed a slightly frightened gleam in Sweetpaw’s eyes. Aspenfall was very sadistic, and had a thing for torture.

Lionkit was made into Lionpaw, his mentor Blossomfur. Thornpaw knew that Lionpaw had a thing for Blossomfur, and was pleased to hear that Lionpaw had her as his mentor.

Finally, Whisperingkit was named Whisperingpaw. Her mentor was Blackthorn. Whisperingpaw looked relieved. She wasn’t very fond of rough mating, and Blackthorn was a gentle mater.

“Thornpaw! Sweetpaw! Lionpaw! Whisperingpaw!” the cats cheered. “Thornpaw! Sweetpaw! Lionpaw! Whisperingpaw!”

Once the cats had gone off on their daily goings, Ivyfrost beckoned Thornpaw with a flick of her tail. “Come on, apprentice,” she mewed. “We’re going to have an assessment first to see how advanced you are at mating. I’m sure you’re eager to show off your skills.” Thornpaw sprinted happily after his mentor.

Ivyfrost led Thornpaw to a small clearing. Thornpaw blindly followed his mentor through the forest. LustClan apprentices weren’t given a tour of the territory first; the first thing they did was have a mating assessment. So, the new, unfamiliar scents and sights weren’t very important to Thornpaw. “I can’t wait!” he crowed. “This is the moment I’ve been waiting for.”

Ivyfrost bent down low, sweeping her tail aside, to give Thornpaw an unobstructed view of her sexy core. “Then give it your all, Thornpaw,” she purred.

Thornpaw licked his lips, plunging his muzzle into her core. Ivyfrost let out a low moan as Thornpaw licked up her juices, enjoying her pleasant taste. “Damn, Thornpaw…”

“You taste so fucking good, Ivyfrost,” Thornpaw growled, shoving his tongue deeper to taste more.

Ivyfrost screeched as she came onto Thornpaw’s muzzle, juices spraying in his face. Thornpaw puffed out his chest proudly as he licked the cum from his muzzle. _Delicious!_ “Ready for the real thing? I’m going to fuck you so hard that you can’t even walk after this.”

He barely gave Ivyfrost time to nod before plunging into her tight core, moaning in delight as her walls clenched his member. “Fuck Ivyfrost, you’re so tight!” He punctuated his moan with a series of quick thrusts.

Ivyfrost whimpered in delight. “Fuck me harder, Master! Or is that the best you can do? You fuck like a kit!”

“A kit? I’ll show you who’s the kit,” Thornpaw growled. He thrust harder than ever, making Ivyfrost scream as his barbs scraped her slick walls. “Beg for my member, _kit.”_

“Oh, Thornstar, I want your member so badly!” Ivyfrost yowled. “Give it your all! I WANT YOUR KITS!”

Thornpaw shook his head, chuckling. “Too bad, Ivy _kit._ Maybe later.” He pounded on and on until Ivyfrost was a quivering, lust-filled lump of flesh. _A toy._ My _toy. Toys cannot enjoy their duty._ He pulled out from her core. Ivyfrost emitted a weak whine until he slammed into her taihole. The she-cat screamed as Thornpaw thrust. No longer was she in pleasure, but in extreme pain. “You like this, don’t you?” he growled.

“No, please stop!” Ivyfrost yowled. “Stop! Stop!”

“And the pleading beings,” Thornpaw chuckled darkly. As Ivyfrost yowled her discontent, she might as well have been addressing the nearby oak. Her screams of pain had no effect on Thornpaw. “I enjoy your tight ass, you know. And I’m here for my enjoyment, not yours.”

Ivyfrost has screamed herself hoarse, and was now laying in a pool of her own blood. Thornpaw groaned once. “I’m coming, toy!” He shot his load into her asshole, and smeared the leftovers all over her core.

“I enjoyed that quite a lot, despite my screams of pain. I’m a masochist, as you know, and you played that to your advantage,” Ivyfrost murmured. “Well done, Thornpaw.” She soon passed out. Thornpaw puffed out his chest, sure that he passed his first assessment.

* * *

 

Sweetpaw and Aspenfall waited until all the other cats had left before her new mentor looked at her. “Show me your mating crouch,” he mewed shortly.

“Here, in camp?” Sweetpaw squeaked.

“I’m sure you’d like to expose your tight core to the rest of the clan, wouldn’t you?” Aspenfall asked, a hard edge to his mew that offered no argument. “Now _show me your mating crouch.”_

Sweetpaw got into the routine, accepting her mentor’s words. She knew how to get wet instantly, since her brothers often demanded to fuck her at random times. “Yes, Master,” she purred lustily. “Take me and make me your whore.”

Aspenfall licked his lips, gazing at her tight core. “You’re a natural mater, Sweetpaw. I bet you expect to breeze through your apprenticeship. Don’t count on it, apprentice. I’m going to make this hard for you. Not because I want to be cruel, but because I want to make you the best mater you can be.” Sweetpaw nodded once in understanding. _Just take me already!_ He mounted her, the tip of his member brushing her core. “Beg for it,” he breathed.

“Oh, Master, please fuck me until I can’t even walk,” Sweetpaw moaned. “Please, I need you in me! My life depends on you!”

Aspenfall chuckled. “Good, but not good enough.” He circled her core with his tip.

“I’ll die if you don’t take me, I need you, please…” she whined. “My core needs you, I got it wet especially for you…”

Aspenfall suddenly plunged in, Sweetpaw’s tight core engulfing his member. The young apprentice moaned loudly and sexily. “Yes, Aspenfall! Fuck me!”

Aspenfall started to move fast and hard, pounding her core. Sweetpaw bucked back with all the might she had. “I need you! More!” She yowled her pleasure to the sky, moaning erotically so her mentor would hear her loud and clear. “Fuck my core until I can’t walk! Fuck me until I get your kits, Aspenfall!” Cats have gathered now, and were watching Aspenfall and his new sexy apprentice.

“Shit, Sweetpaw, I could come early,” Aspenfall grunted in her ear, going faster and faster until his hips were a blur. He groaned, slamming forward once more before coming in her core, spurting huge amounts of seed to her womb. “Lucky that you’re not in heat now, apprentice. Otherwise you’d most definitely be pregnant.”

Sweetpaw licked her lips as he dismounted her. “Aww, come on, you can’t be done yet!”

Aspenfall suddenly rushed forward, pinning her with one huge paw to the ground. Cats scattered in fear. “Don’t. Whine. Apprentice. You’re lucky you even got my huge member in you.” With another paw, he grabbed a sharp stick and shoved it up her core. Sweetpaw yowled as the sharp edges of the stick tore at her insides. Aspenfall moved it up and down a few times before yanking it out and throwing it into the bushes. “That was probably your first taste of BDSM, bitch. I’ll be doing that to you a lot more to improve your tolerance.” He shoved her to the ground, and she coughed, spitting out a bit of blood. “Go. You did well, but expect tons of hard work from now on.”

* * *

 

Whisperingpaw and Blackthorn padded into a small clearing next to camp. The apprentice’s eyes widened as she saw all the new sights and sounds. _A robin chirping, squirrels dashing, trees swaying in the slight breeze…_ “Whisperingpaw. My new apprentice,” Blackthorn mewed. “You’re just slightly younger than Nettlepaw and Olivepaw, aren’t you?”

Whisperingpaw nodded, feeling a pang of sadness. _It’s as if Hollykit doesn’t even exist anymore._ “Yes, Blackthorn,” she answered. “A moon younger.”

Blackthorn surveyed her. “You’ve probably mated before. Cherrystar would make sure you knew how to by now. What type of mating do you like the most?”

“Gentle mating, like making love. I don’t like a harsh fucking,” Whisperingkit meowed. “I like being gently taken by my partner.”

Blackthorn nodded. “Lucky apprentice. I like that sort of thing too.” He licked his lips. “Show me your mating crouch.”

Whisperingpaw raised her tail high up to reveal her already wet core to Blackthorn. The older tom sniffed her sweet scent before plunging his muzzle in to lick her juices. Whisperingpaw moaned as his tongue roughly swiped her walls. “More,” she pleaded quietly.

“You are so fucking _delicious_ , Whisperingpaw,” Blackthorn grunted, shoving his muzzle deeper.

Whispering started to let out little erotic pants as the pleasure started to build. “Oh, oh, oh, Blackthorn! Make me cum! Blackthorn!” she yowled as she came, juices spraying onto his muzzle.

Blackthorn licked himself clean before gently cleaning her core. “I can’t get enough of you,” he murmured kindly. After he was satisfied, he sat back on his haunches to reveal his semi-erect member. “It’s my turn, Whisperingpaw.”

The she-cat nodded and bent down to lick his member. She ran her tongue up and down with smooth strokes, gently nibbling it, licking the fluted tip. Blackthorn groaned in delight, and Whisperingpaw took the whole thing into her mouth, sucking and bobbing her head up and down. She pawed his balls and rubbed his base, driving him to his climax. He came in no time. “Swallow it!” he yowled before he shot his seed straight down her throat, and Whisperingpaw obeyed, allowing a small trickle of cum to drip from her mouth. “Beautiful, darling,” Blackthorn rasped, hitting her mouth lightly with his member. “Now for the main course.”

Whisperingpaw got back into a mating crouch, tail high, eager with anticipation. Blackthorn mounted her, biting down gently onto her scruff. He plunged in, his member going deep inside of her. She purred in delight as he slowly thrust in and out. “You feel so good,” she breathed.

“You’re so tight, Whisperingpaw,” her mentor moaned, starting to go a bit faster

The apprentice started to pant again as his member hit her g-spot. “More, more, right there!” she gasped. “Yes, Blackthorn!” She squeezed her eyes shut, losing herself in the sensation. “More!”

Blackthorn let loose a flurry of quick thrusts, each one slamming her g-spot. That was too much for Whisperingpaw and she came, moaning her pleasure as her body convulsed. Blackthorn gave one final thrust before pulling out and coming onto her pelt. Whisperingpaw’s pelt was now more white than gray, but her emerald eyes sparkled with lust and satisfaction.

“Good job, apprentice,” Blackthorn meowed, letting out a short purr. “You’re going to be a wonderful mater.”

* * *

 

Blossomfur led Lionpaw through the forest, the golden tom yapping excitedly as he gazed at his crush. “Where are we going? Are we going to be mating first? How long does the territory stretch? Will we run into cats from other clans? What–” His questions were stopped short as he stared at the glittering lake. The sun was high in the sky and the lake shimmered and tumbled under its gentle heat. “Whoa.”

“Whoa is right, Lionpaw,” Blossomfur mewed. “And to answer your questions…we are going here and staying here, we’ll be mating first, the territory stretches until we reach moorland or pine forests, and we probably won’t meet any other cats.”

Lionpaw smiled dreamily. Only one word passed through his head: mating. “Great! Um, what shall we do?”

Blossomfur shook her head, that kind smile still spread across her muzzle. “You know how to mate, I’m assuming?”

“Yeah, of course!” _I can’t wait until I can see your beautiful, sexy core and your wide eyes squeezed tight as you yowl your pleasure when I’m pounding in to you…_

“Then what are you waiting for?” That was all Lionpaw needed. He bowled her over, roughly licking her muzzle as she giggled. His member grew hard being close to the she-cat of his dreams, and he poked her core with it, sliding in without any warning. Her lusty moan filled his ears. _Better than I expected!_ He slid in and out, enjoying her wet core clenching his member. “More, Lionpaw!”

Lionpaw emitted a short growl and started to pound her faster and harder until Blossomfur was quivering for more, panting loudly, moaning curses into the sky. “Fuck, Lionpaw! You mate so well! Mate me harder and make me yours!”

“And your core is so damn wet and tight, Blossomfur,” the apprentice hissed, his throbbing member pulsing in appreciation as he slid all the way in and hit her g-spot. That earned him a yowl of happiness from Blossomfur. _So sexy…_ He continued to pound her core until she came, juices soaking his member, and he came along with her, groaning as he shot his seed deep into her core.

“That was _amazing,_ Lionpaw,” Blossomfur purred, getting up and licking her core.

“You’re so sexy and beautiful, Blossomfur,” Lionpaw purred back, cleaning his member with a few swipes of his tongue. “I can’t wait until I’m a mater…”

* * *

 

Sweetpaw was already at camp when her littermates came in, all chattering excitedly. “I fucked Ivyfrost so hard that she was screaming for me to stop,” Thornpaw boasted.

“Blossomfur said that I was amazing,” Lionpaw retorted.

“Blackthorn said I was going to be a _wonderful_ mater,” Whisperingpaw added. She smiled at her sister. “What happened with Aspenfall?”

“He fucked me in the middle of camp. He was great at first,” Sweetpaw confessed. “I liked it, but he came early. I asked him if he had any more inside of him, and he pinned me to the ground in front of a bunch of cats. Then, he shoved a rough stick up my core until I was bleeding. He said that was BDSM, and if I want to be a good mater, I need to learn how to take pleasure out of that.”

“Oh, Sweetpaw, you’ll be good at it in no time,” Whisperingpaw comforted. “You’re good at everything.”

“Thanks, Whisperingpaw,” Sweetpaw mewed, blinking gratefully to her kind sister.

Just then, Wolfshade and Streamleaf padded past. “Hello, Whispering _paw,”_ Wolfshade mewed formally, dipping his head to Thornpaw’s sister. Whisperingpaw blushed a deep red, which caused Sweetpaw to smirk and whisper something in her sister’s ear.

Streamleaf’s tail was raised high. “Hi there, Thornpaw,” she purred softly, eyes gentle yet lusty.

Thornpaw felt his member grow hard again, just like at her warrior ceremony. “H…hi, Streamleaf,” he stammered.

“I heard you’re excellent at mating,” the she-cat continued, smiling. “And you have a big member for an apprentice.”

“Um, well, yeah, I guess,” Thornpaw mumbled. _Why is she making you feel this way? You’re Thornpaw, heir to the leader! You take what you want from cats, and you’re proud and mighty!_

“We have to meet up sometime soon,” Streamleaf persisted. “I want to see if those rumors are true, and besides, I have a certain…itch that needs to be…scratched.” She let out a tiny giggle and flounced after her brother.

“Did…did a warrior just offer to fuck you?” Lionpaw’s eyes were wide. “Oh my gosh, that’s so cool, Thornpaw! Feel honored! And she’s a sexy one too, but not as sexy as Blossomfur.”

Thornpaw didn’t hear what his brother just said. He was staring after her, his eyes trained on her tight core. Streamleaf seemed to smirk before bending down to the fresh-kill pile, raising her tail higher. _That tease…I’ll get you next time, Streamleaf._

**Whisperingpaw and Thornpaw have got it for those two warriors, haven’t they? And do you think Lionpaw is going to end up with Blossomfur? Who should Sweetpaw’s love interest be? I have vague answers to these questions, but your reviews would greatly help me decide what happens next! XD**

**Also, I have no idea how to show that this work is incomplete. If someone could kindly tell me down below, that would be appreciated!**


	8. Fun and Games

**We follow our new QuickClan apprentice on her first day of training, then go back to LustClan to see how the new apprentices are 'settling in'.**

**Kudos to Skyshine355 for reviewing** _**every single** _ **chapter! XD I included an OC of hers in here (I hope you like it, Sky!)**

**I put in a quote pretty early on from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. See if you can catch it! *hint hint* Flashpaw says it!**

“What’re we going to do first?” Runningpaw bounced past Hollypaw and Flashpaw. “Are we going to hunt? Fight? See the territory?”

Hollypaw noticed that Flashpaw wasn’t like his brother. He padded quietly after the three new mentors. _I need to make friends if I want to survive my first day here._ She raced towards Flashpaw. “Flashpaw!” The tom turned, and she smiled brightly. At least she hoped it was a bright smile. “Hi, I’m Hollypaw, but you already know that.”

“Hello, Hollypaw,” the apprentice mewed, smiling back. “It’s nice to meet you. We’re going to be denmates, you know.”

“Denmates? What’s that?” Hollypaw asked, repeating the strange word over and over in her head. _Denmates…hmm…_

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot you were from LustClan,” Flashpaw said. Hollypaw knew that he wasn’t trying to be cruel, but the words hit her hard. “Denmates are cats that share a den.”

“But don’t apprentices get their own den?” Hollypaw meowed. _Every cat in LustClan gets their own den in case they want to do something ‘special.’ Only the queens and elders don’t get their own den._

“No, that would take up too much time and space to build new dens,” Flashpaw answered. He stopped walking for a moment. “I…I could teach you the QuickClan ways, if you’d like. I could spend a little bit of time each night.”

“That would be great!” Hollypaw said excitedly. “Thanks, Flashpaw!” She attempted to entwine her tail with his.

“Um, about that,” Flashpaw said, moving his tail away from her. “That…that’s only for mates to do. In LustClan, it might be something that every cat does to each other, but in the other clans, only mates do that.”

 _I’ve already screwed up and we’re not even on the moors yet,_ Hollypaw thought angrily. “Sorry,” she muttered.

But Flashpaw was smiling gently. “Oh, Hollypaw, you have a long way to learn. But it is our choices that show who what we truly are, far more than our abilities. If you choose to work hard, then you could turn out to be one of the best warriors in the clan, even with your LustClan origins.” He blinked warmly at her.

“Thanks,” she purred. “You’re super nice, nicer than any other cat I’d met from my old clan.”

“LustClan is no longer your old clan. In fact, pretend it doesn’t exist anymore. QuickClan is _your_ clan,” Flashpaw suggested. “It helped Suntail. He told me about his transition from LustClan. Perhaps when you’re cleaning out the elders’ den or searching the elders for ticks, you can ask him.”

“Are we going to go out or not?” It was Thunderheart. Runningpaw was still yapping excitedly. “I swear, my ears are going to fall off from your questions, Runningpaw!”

Flashpaw padded to Featherbreeze. “Featherbreeze, can I train with Hollypaw today?”

Featherbreeze blinked in surprise. “Um, yeah…sure! If Lightningclaw agrees.” She tipped her head questioningly to Lightningclaw.

“ _Please?”_ Hollypaw pleaded. “Flashpaw’s _so_ nice! Would you rather I train with Runningpaw and his mentor?” she added strategically.

Lightningclaw glared at Thunderheart. “We’ll train with Featherbreeze,” she growled. “Never with that stuck-up tom.” Hollypaw and Flashpaw grinned at each other as their mentors led them onto the moor. “Straight ahead is the Racing Hollow.”

“The Racing Hollow? Hailfur told me so much about it!” Flashpaw gasped excitedly. At Hollypaw’s confused look, he mewed, “The Racing Hollow is where you improve your stride, form, and speed when you run. QuickClan cats have to be really fast because we chase rabbits down.”

“Very good, Flashpaw,” Featherbreeze praised. “The Racing Hollow is also used to practice hunting techniques.”

Lightningclaw led Hollypaw into a gorse tunnel. “You’ll love it inside,” she purred. Hollypaw followed her until she emerged from the tunnel. The sight made her gasp. The Racing Hollow seemed like a huge hole in the moor, with curved, grassy walls and a mossy bottom. There were small hills and ditches. “It’s perfect for training.”

“Be careful though,” Featherbreeze warned as Flashpaw started to run off. “Too many apprentices have fallen in the ditches and twisted their paws. A twisted paw is easy for Thrushpelt to fix, but that will delay your training. Now run, apprentice.”

Hollypaw shot off, the wind roaring in her ears. _This is amazing!_ Suddenly, Lightningclaw raced in front of her, and she skidded to a stop. “That’s not how you run,” her mentor mewed, whiskers twitching. “You run like a stiff elder. Watch me.” She raced around the hollow. Hollypaw noticed the way her spine curved and her paws barely touched the ground. Lightningclaw stopped in front of her. “There. Now you try.”

Hollypaw set off once again, and she noticed how much more distance she covered without getting tired easily. “That’s so cool!”

“Now that you’ve worked off some of your energy, Lightningclaw can take you around the rest of the territory. I’ve developed a bit of a bellyache,” Featherbreeze grumbled. Hollypaw noticed how she clenched her belly as she limped away.

“Well, next, we’re going to see Outlook Rock,” Lightningclaw purred.

“Outlook Rock? I can’t wait!” Flashpaw was practically writhing with excitement. _The same way a she-cat might tremble and shake when she’s under a tom,_ Hollypaw thought guiltily.

“Come on, Hollypaw,” Lightningclaw called as Flashpaw bounded ahead. “You don’t want your denmate to leave you behind, do you?”

* * *

 

Hollypaw and Flashpaw ate together at sunset when they came back from exploring their territory. “That was amazing! I loved the Training Hollow and Outlook Rock,” Hollypaw purred.

“What I liked most was the gorge,” Flashpaw responded, taking a bite of rabbit.

“The _gorge?”_

“The water at the bottom is so violent,” the apprentice meowed. “One misstep means that you fall to your death. It teaches us apprentices and the warriors to be cautious in life. One small mistake could lead to your demise.”

“Wise words for a young apprentice.” It was Fleetfoot, the kind deputy that Hollypaw had met earlier in the day.

Flashpaw dipped his head to the deputy. “Thank you, Fleetfoot.” His eyes were shining with pride. Hollypaw felt happy for her… _denfriend? Is that the word?_

They finished their rabbit. “Come on, let’s meet our new denmates,” Flashpaw purred happily.

“I can’t wait. Who are they?” Hollypaw asked. _Oh, it’s denmate…_

“Daisypaw and Applepaw,” Flashpaw responded. “Daisypaw is a short-furred brown she-cat, and Applepaw is ginger and brown. They both have beautiful dark green eyes.”

The two apprentices padded into the den, where Runningpaw was already talking to Daisypaw and Applepaw. “Hi, Flashpaw!” he said brightly, completely ignoring Hollypaw. “How was your first day?”

Flashpaw seemed to notice that too. “Lightningclaw and Featherbreeze took Hollypaw and me out _together.”_

“Oh, that LustClan she-cat? She’ll never be a real apprentice,” Runningpaw laughed, shrugging. “I mean, all she knows how to do is–”

Hollypaw suddenly shot forward, knocking Runningpaw to the ground, claws on his throat. “Say that again to my face,” she hissed.

“Now, now, there’s no need to be rude,” Daisypaw tutted in a mew that made Hollypaw want to claw her face. “After all, we all know that she’s never going to be a _real_ warrior!”

“Shut it, Daisypaw,” Applepaw snapped. Her mew softened. “Anyone can be a warrior. I’m sorry for my sister’s stuck-up attitude–” Daisypaw snorted angrily. “–but I can’t apologize for that arrogant furball over there…”

“His name’s Runningpaw, I’m Hollypaw, and this is Flashpaw,” Hollypaw mewed. “Thank you, Applepaw.”

“You can sleep next to me,” Applepaw responded, dipping her head towards two nests next to her nest. “You and Flashpaw.”

Flashpaw purred. “Come on, Hollypaw! Wow, the moss is practically new!”

“Because _I_ got them for you,” Daisypaw sniffed.

“Well, _thank you,”_ Hollypaw growled, settling down in her comfortable nest, remembering the comforting words her mother used to say to her before the whole mating thing happened. _Good night and sleep tight, my daughter. Stay safe, stay strong, and make sure perverse rapists don’t fuck you in the middle of the night._

 _Well, the last part isn’t comforting,_ Hollypaw thought. _But the rest is._

**(A/N: *hint hint* If you haven’t found the quote, it’s not past here!)**

* * *

 

“I think that I should get Wolfshade’s old den,” Whisperingpaw mewed bossily.

“Then I get Streamleaf’s old den,” Thornpaw shot back.

Lionpaw rolled his eyes. _They couldn’t have made their feelings more obvious._ He passed his quarreling littermates and padded into a den that still held Blossomfur’s sweet scent, even though it was stale. She had been made a mater just three moons ago; her half-brother, Oakstorm, had been made a mater a half-moon after. No one had used this den since his mentor had moved out, and he curled up, purring as her scent wreathed around his nose.

Suddenly, a loud screech came from outside. Lionpaw peeked his muzzle out of the den. Thornpaw had a paw pinned down on Sweetpaw’s throat, his brother’s mouth curled up in a snarl. “This’ll show you not to disobey me, sister,” he growled, shoving his member up her core. Sweetpaw shrieked as he started to roughly fuck her, coating his member with her juices before ramming it up her tailhole. “You like that, sister?”

“No! Please stop!” Sweetpaw yowled, tears springing to her eyes. “Stop, Thornpaw!” Lionpaw gasped as he saw that Thornpaw’s member was covered with Sweetpaw’s blood. “Stop, please!”

Thornpaw gasped from the strain as he pumped into her. “You don’t have _any_ chance of becoming leader, bitch,” he growled. “Who’s your leader, slut?”

“You are!” Sweetpaw wailed.

“Yesssss, slut. Learn your proper place in life,” Thornpaw hissed, pounding her tailhole.

Quite a few cats had gathered to watch, including Ivyfrost and Aspenfall. “Your apprentice is very dominant,” Aspenfall observed.

Ivyfrost nodded. “He fucked me very hard today.”

“My own apprentice needs to learn how to respect masochism,” Aspenfall growled. He stepped forward to Sweetpaw’s muzzle, slapping it with his member. “Suck it, bitch.”

Sweetpaw opened her mouth and Aspenfall thrust inwards, groaning as she took his whole length, gagging. “Yes, bitch…take it!”

“Your tailhole is so tight, Sweetpaw! I’m coming!” Thornpaw roared, pulling out of his sister and smearing his seed and her blood all over her ginger pelt.

Aspenfall came quickly after, shooting his seed down her throat. Sweetpaw didn’t try to swallow and lay on the ground covered in cum and blood.

“That was fun, Aspenfall,” Thornpaw purred giddily. “We make a good team!”

“Yes, apprentice,” his sister’s mentor purred back.

Lionpaw gasped at the bloodthirsty look in Thornpaw’s eyes. _Oh…I never knew Thornpaw could be like that, especially towards his own sister!_ He backed into his den, curling into a ball with his tail over his muzzle. “I need to sleep,” he mumbled. He could almost imagine Blossomfur’s quiet mew. _Sleep tight, dear Lionpaw._

Lionpaw woke up to find himself in a large, cloudless field. “Whoa,” he murmured, gazing at the lush green grass. The shimmering expanse of another lake shone before him. Everything seemed to have a starry gleam. A slight breeze tickled his skin.

Suddenly, a sweet scent, sweeter than Blossomfur’s, caused him to whip around. There was a silver she-cat with white paws, a white underbelly, tail-tip, and ear-tip. She had frosty light blue eyes that sparkled and shimmered. “Hello, Lionpaw.”

“H…h…hi?” the tom stammered, dumbstruck at her beauty. “Uh…what’s your name?”

“I’m Silverfrost, Lionpaw,” the she-cat purred. “I am a MateClan ancestor of one of your maters called Skyheart. I am her father’s mother’s mother.”

Lionpaw remembered that Skyheart had clear blue eyes, very like Silverfrost’s. “Yeah! Your pelts look nothing alike, but your eyes are so similar!”

“Amazing powers of deduction,” Silverfrost meowed sarcastically. “Lionpaw, you have been chosen to fuck me tonight in your dreams by MateClan.”

“Why have _I_ been chosen by MateClan to meet you? Why not Thornpaw? After all, he’s going to be leader,” Lionpaw said, before remembering his brother’s brutal behavior towards Sweetpaw.

“Lionpaw, you are so selfless,” Silverfrost murmured. “Selflessness is not a trait cats often find in LustClan.” She traced his cheek with her tail and he shivered with need. “Why question MateClan? Any other cat would jump on the opportunity to fuck a sexy she-cat such as myself.” She flashed him her steamy, wet core. “Will you?”

Lionpaw’s member grew faster than any cat could say “MateClan.” He felt his mouth water at the prospect of licking her out. However, his mind stayed intact and he knew that this was a test. “N…no…unless you want me to.”

“I do,” Silverfrost breathed, raising her tail high. “Mount me and make me yours.”

“B…but…Blossomfur…I…I love her…I can’t do this!” he stammered before yowling.

Silverfrost’s eyes widened. “I thought it was only a kithood crush,” she murmured. “Clearly, it extends far beyond that. Very well, Lionpaw.” She flicked her tail, and Blossomfur slowly faded in next to Silverfrost. “You are Blossomfur?”

“Yes, and…Lionpaw, what are you doing here?” Blossomfur gasped.

“His love for you is undying. I have tested and tempted him many times with my core, and he is still able to resist,” Silverfrost purred. “If you choose to be his mate, you will have his undying loyalty, I can assure you. I have summoned you here to give him your acceptance of him mating me.”

Blossomfur smiled, though a bit sadly. “Lionpaw, mate with whomever you like. I know you love me…but it’s okay to mate.”

“Thank you, dear Blossomfur,” Lionpaw purred, rubbing her cheek with his muzzle. Blossomfur smiled that sad yet sweet smile again before fading away.

“What are you waiting for, bad boy?” Silverfrost teased, now getting into the swing of a whore, lifting her tail up high for him to see.

Lionpaw plunged his muzzle deep inside, licking up all her juices as she writhed in pleasure. “You taste so fucking sweet,” he mumbled, shoving his tongue as deep inside as he could, wanting more of her.

“More, Lionpaw!” Silverfrost wailed, digging her claws into the ground.

Lionpaw gasped as he circled her core one more time. Her walls convulsed and the MateClan she-cat screamed, coming onto his muzzle, core pulsing, ecstasy running through her body. Lionpaw licked her cum up greedily. “Sweet,” he remarked before mounting her. “You ready for it?”

Silverfrost nodded once, and that was all Lionpaw needed. He plunged his member into her core, groaning as her walls pulsed around him. “Silverfrost!”

“Lionpaw, fuck me until I beg for more! Fuck me until my mew is hoarse from screaming my pleasure,” Silverfrost purred. “Fuck me because I want your kits, Lionpaw!”

Lionpaw purred back and started to thrust quick and hard, moaning in pleasure as she bucked back to get him inside as deep as possible. He growled, punctuating the growl with a flurry of quick thrusts, each one hitting her g-spot.

“Mate me harder,” Silverfrost moaned, quivering with delight. “Oh, Lionpaw!”

Lionpaw pulled out of her core, much to her displeasure, and slammed his member deep inside her tailhole. Silverfrost moaned as he thrust much faster and harder than before, whirling his hips in wide circles to cover as much area as possible. “You like this, Silverfrost?”

“I like it, Thornpaw! Do it harder!” Silverfrost yowled. “I…I’m going to cum!” Lionpaw slammed back into her core just as she came, her walls convulsing and pulsing around his member, juices soaking his member. He groaned as he came along with her, his seed flowing into her womb. “That…that was amazing, Lionpaw.”

“But are you in heat?” Lionpaw asked, suddenly worried.

“No, young one,” Silverfrost purred, amused at his concern. “There is no worry for kits.”

Lionpaw suddenly realized his paws were fading. “Silverfrost, what’s happening?”

“You’re going back to the waking world, Lionpaw. I’ll see you tomorrow night!” Silverfrost meowed.

* * *

 

Lionpaw woke up in his nest, both Blossomfur and Silverfrost’s sweet scents surrounding him. _I can’t wait for training with Blossomfur, then night fun with Silverfrost!_

**Have you found the quote? Tell me in the comments below. I think it’s hard to find, so don’t feel bad if you don’t find it. Even if you don’t find the quote, tell me your thoughts on Lionpaw!**


	9. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a very different perspective of the wonderful, confident mater apprentice Sweetpaw. Enjoy!

**For those of you wondering, the quote from last chapter was: “It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.” Dumbledore said that to Harry in CoS. Kudos to Willow Likes Cats and Skyshine355 for getting it right! I hope you got it right, Shiningheart_of_ThunderClan!**

When Sweetpaw woke up the next morning, she knew that she wasn’t looking forward to her training with Aspenfall. She turned around to lick her core, and found out that it was still swollen and puffy from Thornpaw and Aspenfall. _I can’t believe my own brother would do that to me!_ Thornpaw had shown the true meaning of no mercy last night when he raped her in front of all her Clanmates. She was worried that he might come in the middle of the night and rape her again, and had spent most of the night worrying and watching.

Sweetpaw padded outside to find Lionpaw and Whisperingpaw chatting together. “Hi,” she meowed cheerfully, stuffing her sadness deep inside her to the deepest parts of her mind.

“Oh, hi, Sweetpaw!” Whisperingpaw purred. “We’re group training today!”

“Fox and Stone are going to take us around the territory and teach us basic hunting, fighting, and patrolling,” Lionpaw said.

“That’s great!” Sweetpaw mewed, grinning. _Anything’s better than Aspenfall up my core._ “The whole day, right?”

Whisperingpaw nodded. “Not really, but Blackthorn and Blossomfur told us that we can have the day off after this. You have to ask Aspenfall.” Her eyes blinked sadly, as if she already knew what Sweetpaw’s harsh mentor would answer. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she saw Thornpaw walk over to the littermates from his den. “H…hi, Thornpaw.” Lionpaw dipped his head.

Sweetpaw’s eyes widened as she looked at the cool, calm tom, her _brother,_ that had hurt her. Her eyes immediately trained themselves on her clean white paws.

“Hello, Whisperingpaw, Lionpaw,” Thornpaw purred. Sweetpaw made no comment. Suddenly, Thornpaw lunged for his sister, pinning her to the ground.

“Get _off_ me, you sick, cruel, evil cat!” Sweetpaw shrieked, unsheathing her claws and swiping blindly at Thornpaw’s muzzle.

Thornpaw dug his claws deep into her arms and she screamed. “You acknowledge my presence, sister,” he growled. “Or do you need another lesson? My member would be happy to teach you one.”

“N…no,” Sweetpaw whimpered. “Please, get off me!”

Thornpaw snarled softly before releasing Sweetpaw. She scampered away, shivering with fright. _How could he do this to me?_

Fox and Stone padded out from the defenders’ den. Fox’s eyes raked coolly over the apprentices. “We will take you on a tour of the territory. She-cats with Stone, toms with me,” he growled. Thornpaw and Lionpaw padded behind Fox as the tom led them into the forest.

Whisperingpaw padded to Stone’s side. The gray tom looked around. “I heard two apprentices were to come with me today,” he said.

“Yes, my sister. Sweetpaw, come out! Thornpaw is gone now,” Whisperingpaw called.

Sweetpaw’s eyes darted around before she ran to Stone’s side. “I…I’m here…” she murmured.

“Good.” Stone’s eyes raked over her body, and Sweetpaw whimpered. She didn’t need another tom after Thornpaw and Aspenfall. Stone rolled his eyes. “Great StarClan, I’m not going to mate with you. I only mate with other toms.”

“What’s StarClan?” Whisperingpaw asked as he led them into the forest.

“StarClan is like the other clans’ version of MateClan,” Stone explained. “I don’t believe in MateClan, but I believe in StarClan.”

“There is more than one heaven that fills the sky?” Sweetpaw gasped, intrigued.

“LustClan cats are so shallow,” Stone murmured. “They believe that they are all that matter. They believe that mating is the insight to life.”

“But it is!” Whisperingpaw objected.

Stone shook his head. “No, it’s not. This is the Training Hollow, where the defenders will take a couple of maters every moon to brush up on hunting and fighting skills, just in case something happens. In the other clans, apprentices are required to learn hunting, fighting, and patrolling skills fully. You apprentices will only get the basics. I will now show you the basic forepaw slash.” He reared up on his hind legs and swiped at the air, claws unsheathed. “Now you try it.”

Sweetpaw stood up and swiped at the air, the wind rushing between her claws. “This…this makes me feel powerful,” she admitted.

Whisperingpaw was rolling and swiping already. “Oh, this is fun!”

“It’s not meant to be fun,” Stone said gravely. “It’s meant for self-defense. It seems like both of you have got the hang of it. Now I will show you the leap-and-hold. Whisperingpaw, assist me. Get into a crouch with your tail down.”

Whisperingpaw crouched awkwardly. Stone faced her, teeth bared in a snarl, before leaping forward. Whisperingpaw scrambled to get away as the heavy tom landed on her back. “Here, you can inflict damage to your opponent and they can’t stop you,” Stone explained, rolling off Whisperingpaw. “You two can try it on each other.”

“I want to jump first!” Sweetpaw mewed. Whisperingpaw nodded in agreement and Sweetpaw copied Stone’s crouch before leaping forward and landing on Whisperingpaw, pummeling her sides with sheathed paws. “Now, it’s your turn!”

Whisperingpaw did the move, but landed clumsily on the ground as Sweetpaw side-stepped her attack. “Slow slug!” Sweetpaw teased.

“You need to be very quick for this move,” Stone suggested. “Try again, Whisperingpaw, but catch her unaware and move fast.”

Whisperingpaw crouched, her eyes flicking from side to side. “Look, I see Cherrystar watching us!” she suddenly meowed. “Up there!”

Sweetpaw looked up, searching for her mother’s recognizable pelt, when Whisperingpaw leaped and landed on Sweetpaw. “I did it!” the gray she-cat cheered.

“Very good,” Stone praised. “Now come on. We have a lot more territory to cover.”

* * *

By sunhigh, Sweetpaw and Whisperingpaw had learned basic attack and defense moves, the hunting crouch, how to climb trees, and had seen most of the territory. “Well done,” Stone said. “Go back to camp. I’m going to pick up a mouse or two.”

Sweetpaw purred exhaustedly. “That was fun,” she breathed, padding back to camp.

Whisperingpaw followed. “Go ask Aspenfall if you can have the rest of the day off,” she coaxed gently.

“What’s the point? I already know he’s not going to agree,” Sweetpaw grumbled.

“There’s no harm in trying,” Whisperingpaw mewed. “You have no chance if you don’t ask him, but you have a chance if you do ask him.”

“Fine.” Sweetpaw got up and padded to Aspenfall’s den. “Aspenfall?”

“You’re back?” The dark ginger tom got up from his nest, amber-yellow eyes glaring at her. “Good. I’m ready to train–”

“Aspenfall, could I _please_ have the day off?” Sweetpaw begged. “All my littermates are getting the day off today, and I want to be with them…” _All of them, except for Thornpaw._

“No,” Aspenfall growled. “Come with me.” He shoved past Sweetpaw, heading for the entrance. Sweetpaw sighed and wearily padded after him.

“Did he say yes?” Whisperingpaw asked eagerly, until she saw Sweetpaw’s dejected expression. “Aw…Sweetpaw, it’s okay. You can tell me about him tonight.”

Sweetpaw blinked gratefully and bounded after Aspenfall, who stopped in a small clearing next to camp. “Mating crouch, now,” he snarled. Sweetpaw trembled and raised her tail. “Oh, good. Your core is still puffy and swollen. This will make your punishment even more painful.”

“What punishment?” Sweetpaw whimpered as he mounted her.

Aspenfall slammed downwards, and Sweetpaw emitted a scream. “You were a bad she-cat last night,” he growled, thrusting fast. “You disobeyed your brother and me many, many times.”

Sweetpaw yowled in pain as barbs scraped her walls. “No! Stop, please! Stop!”

To her surprise, Aspenfall stopped. Sweetpaw gasped in relief. _My core feels like it’s on fire!_ “We have a surprise guest to teach you a lesson,” Aspenfall purred as Thistlefur stepped into the clearing, shaking ferns off his pelt. “Welcome, Thistlefur.”

“You were always a sexy little thing, Sweetpaw,” Thistlefur purred, tracing her core with one claw. “Too bad you’re reluctant…I’ll teach you how to take a harsh fucking. Get off her, Aspenfall.” Aspenfall got off and Sweetpaw’s father mounted her. He thrust in, and Sweetpaw yowled. “Call me ‘Daddy’, kit.”

“D…daddy…” Sweetpaw whimpered as her father slammed his core deep within her.

“How do you like my member, Sweet _kit?”_ Thistlefur growled. “It had your mother, our very own clan leader, begging for more. You like it too, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t!” Sweetpaw’s cries were cut off as Aspenfall shoved his member down her throat. “Geh ow uh meh!”

“I don’t think so, sweetheart,” Aspenfall groaned as her tiny mouth sucked his member. “You may be unwilling, but your mouth certainly is wet and warm for me.”

Sweetpaw gagged as he thrust into her mouth. She coughed up mucus, making his member slimy. On top of that, her father was fucking her to the brink of exhaustion and defeat. _Oh, make it stop, please!_ Sweetpaw licked, kissed and caressed Aspenfall’s member, running her lips over it and tonguing the tom’s balls.

Suddenly, Aspenfall fell to the side and out of Sweetpaw’s mouth, watching as the apprentice’s father drove a whimpering, now sobbing Sweetpaw into the ground over and over. He fucked Sweetpaw for several more minutes, the she-cat unable to even cry out any more as Thistlefur slammed into her. Her body felt as if it were on fire, and his ache spread as she jerked helplessly. Thistlefur rolled his pelvis in a wide circle and Sweetpaw’s mouth opened in a silent scream. She had never been mated so viciously in his life, not even by Thornpaw.

Thistlefur suddenly groaned. “I’m coming, kit!” He pulled out with a gasp and started to paw his member, shooting his seed onto Sweetpaw’s ginger pelt. Sweetpaw could only lie there as cum covered her pelt. “Ahh, good kitty.” He hit her core lightly with his member, and Sweetpaw gasped with the pain. “Have you learned your lesson?”

Sweetpaw nodded weakly. “I have.”

“No, you haven’t, kit,” Thistlefur snarled. “I told you to call me ‘Daddy’. Let’s try again. _Have you learned your lesson?”_ He took one of his claws and rested it casually on her core.

Sweetpaw shivered. “I learned my lesson, Daddy.”

“Good kit,” Thistlefur sneered. “Good kit.” He traced a claw down her spine.

“Are you done yet, Thistlefur?” Aspenfall growled. “I have an appointment with that sexy Stormy at sunset. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if I brought you along.”

“I’m done,” Thistlefur answered. He bent down next to Sweetpaw’s ear. “If I hear that you’re giving Aspenfall any more trouble, I’ll punish you harsher than before,” he growled softly, before standing up and padding after Thistlefur.

Sweetpaw lay there for what seemed like days until she was discovered by Whisperingpaw. “Oh, Sweetpaw…” The gray apprentice quickly rushed to her sister’s side, rasping her tongue gently across Sweetpaw’s pelt to clean it. Her emerald eyes shone with worry. “Did Aspenfall do this to you?”

Sweetpaw nodded, eyes closed. “And Thistlefur did too,” she croaked softly. “He made me call him ‘Daddy’ and…” She shuddered in disgust.

“Father?” Whisperingpaw murmured, moving to Sweetpaw’s core. “Father did this to you, with Thistlefur?”

“Of course he did.” It was an insolent mew. Thornpaw stood next to his sisters, glaring down at Sweetpaw. “You deserved it, sister.”

But Sweetpaw wasn’t listening. She had scrambled into the corner of the clearing the second she had heard Thornpaw. “Don’t hurt me,” she whimpered.

“Oh, I’m not going to hurt you,” Thornpaw purred evilly. “Get the fuck away from her, Whisperingpaw.”

Whisperingpaw shook her head. “I won’t let you hurt her,” she murmured bravely.

“I said I wasn’t going to hurt her, and I’m a tom of my word,” Thornpaw growled. “I told you to _get the fuck away from her._ Do you want me to hurt you?”

Whisperingpaw cast a desperate glance at Sweetpaw before bounding behind her brother. Thornpaw advanced on Sweetpaw, whose eyes widened as she tried to make herself smaller. _Don’t hurt me, please!_ “You are so fucking stupid,” Thornpaw muttered, shaking his head. “I’m not going to hurt you. Get up!”

Sweetpaw rose to her paws so quickly that she could’ve been standing the whole time. “What do you want?” she asked, glaring defiantly. “Father and Aspenfall have taken everything away from me. My dignity, my pride, my confidence…there’s nothing left.”

“You think you’re done now?” Thornpaw let out a raspy chuckle. “This is only the beginning, sister. It’s your second day of training and you’re weak and defeated. This shows the type of cat you are. You never had dignity, pride, or confidence. _Look at you.”_ He spat the last words.

Sweetpaw had never felt so sad and defeated. “Go away,” she whispered, turning her head away. “I…” Suddenly, her rage and anger from the past two days bubbled at her mind. “You were never my brother!” she yowled at Thornpaw. “My brother would never hurt me like this! A brother supports their littermates through everything!”

“You don’t sound like a LustClan cat,” Thornpaw sneered. “You sound like a ‘StarClan’ prude. What was that kit that left a moon before we were apprenticed? Holykit or something?”

“It was Hollykit.” Whisperingpaw’s mew was quiet, but the quiet held so much anger. “You’re being a monster, Thornpaw. This is _not_ who you truly are.”

“Don’t give me that crap and expect me to believe it,” Thornpaw snapped, swinging his head around, amber eyes glaring at Whisperingpaw.

“It’s not crap!” Whisperingpaw growled.

“It isn’t,” Sweetpaw agreed, fur bristling. “Do you _know_ how much you’ve made me hurt the past day? Do you _truly know_ how much you’ve hurt all of us?” Without waiting for an answer, she lunged forward.

 _Forepaw slash._ Stone’s words rang in her ear as she reared up on her hind legs and slashed downwards, catching Thornpaw’s muzzle. Scarlet droplets of blood welled up as he fell back, surprised. Sweetpaw landed on all four paws, panting. _Leap and hold._ She leapt forward, but Thornpaw was ready and twisted to swipe at her belly. He narrowly missed and lost his balance. Sweetpaw landed on his back and started to angrily bite and scratch any area she could reach. “Is this enough to show my pain?” she growled through a mouthful of fur.

“Stop, Sweetpaw!” Whisperingpaw cried, but Sweetpaw kept on going. Thornpaw suddenly twisted and caught Sweetpaw’s belly with unsheathed claws, exposing his own belly. Sweetpaw ignored the pulsing, raging pain and clamped her jaws down hard. Thornpaw yowled as blood spurted from his belly.

Sweetpaw stepped back, blood bathing her jaws and paws. “Had enough?” she spat.

Thornpaw snarled. “Never.” He lunged for her, but Sweetpaw dodged, paws slipping on the blood-soaked floor. _My paws slipped right there…_ “You look like you’re about to fall on your own paws,” Thornpaw taunted.

“Come and kill me then,” Sweetpaw hissed. Thornpaw jumped, claws outstretched, but Sweetpaw suddenly shot upwards and knocked him out of the air onto the slippery blood. Thornpaw lay in his own blood, Sweetpaw landing neatly next to him, panting heavily. “Had enough?” she repeated.

“What are you _doing?!”_ A shriek from a she-cat brought Sweetpaw to her senses. Cherrystar, Robinsong, and Whisperingpaw were standing in the small clearing. Cherrystar was at the lead, her mouth wide with shock. “What…” the leader stammered. “What have you done, Sweetpaw?”

“I was tired of feeling weak under Thornpaw,” Sweetpaw declared. “He had raped me badly yesterday in the clearing, as you know. I spent most of the night awake and scared, wondering if he would come for me again. Today, Thistlefur and Aspenfall ‘punished me’ and my own _father, your mate,_ left me alone in this same clearing covered in blood and cum. Whisperingpaw found me, and was cleaning me up, helping me, when Thornpaw came along. I was so damn scared…I had never felt that scared in my whole _life._ He…he told Whisperingpaw to get away from me or he would hurt her. Then, he came to me and taunted and made me feel like I was nothing more than fox shit. I was angry, so unbelievably angry, so I attacked him.”

Silence filled the small clearing. Cherrystar stared at her daughter. “This is unacceptable, Sweetpaw.”

Sweetpaw bowed her head. “Forgive me, Cherrystar.”

“But it is also unacceptable for Thornpaw to do that to you,” Cherrystar continued. “She-cats have more power in the clan than toms. He needs to be reminded of that fact. He may be the next leader, but not for a while. Sweetpaw, you will receive defender duties for a moon. You must balance those duties with your training. Every day, I expect a defender to report to my den and say that you have fulfilled your duties for that day.” She looked at Thornpaw, who lay still in the blood. “Get up, Thornpaw. Stop trying to act weak. You’re the next leader. Act like it.”

Thornpaw glared at Sweetpaw before getting to his paws. “This is all your fault,” he growled.

“Thornpaw,” Cherrystar meowed. “You will receive defender duties for two moons–”

“Two moons?” Thornpaw spluttered. “You can’t make me do that!”

“I’m your leader, and you’ll do whatever I say,” Cherrystar responded calmly. “You will receive defender duties for two moons. And don’t forget, Thornpaw, that she-cats have more power in this clan than toms.”

Thornpaw let out a low growl as Robinsong and Cherrystar padded away, leaving only the four littermates behind. “You won’t hear the end of this,” he snarled, limping towards camp. “I don’t care what Mother says. I’m going to be your leader soon enough, and you’ll have to obey me!”

Whisperingpaw raced towards Sweetpaw, licking away all the blood. “You’re okay,” she gasped.

“I used some of those moves that Stone taught us.” Sweetpaw purred in delight. “Thank MateClan he taught us those moves today.”

Suddenly, a low hissing noise sounded from behind the trees. “What’s that?” Whisperingpaw asked quietly and fearfully.

“I…I don’t know…” Sweetpaw stammered as the hissing noises grew louder. She stared at the bushes. Gold eyes stared back at her as this hissing noises grew louder and louder…

**To be continued. I’m evil, I know. Who doesn’t hate cliffies? But if I continued, I would’ve kept on going and going…I had to end it somewhere! Anyways, who would’ve known that our Sweetpaw would be depressed after her second day of training?**

**FanFictioners: Pop over to my profile page and please take my poll! Your vote will influence this story. Make sure you’re logged in!**

**For AO3ers: If anyone knows how to mark this story as incomplete in the little symbols box, please tell me down below!**

**Also, if you HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT and want to take the poll, just search up ‘Duskfall of RiverClan FanFiction’ and you should find me. If you don’t have a FanFiction account, search up ‘Duskfall of RiverClan FanFiction’, look at the poll choices, then tell me your opinion! Thanks!**


	10. Fear

**Thunderheart has his first POV, the cliffie from last chapter is continued, and finally, Thornpaw’s POV!**

**It’s super, super, super, super, super, super hot today, so I’m just sitting at the computer typing and typing. I might get two chapters done for this if I’m lucky. Enjoy!**

Thunderheart put his rabbit down on the fresh-kill pile, noting the formerly LustClan cat Hollypaw, Flashpaw, and Runningpaw eating together, though Hollypaw and Runningpaw snapped at each other from time to time. His whiskers twitched, amused, and he decided to follow their example and sat down next to Lightningclaw and Featherbreeze. “Hello there,” he purred, interrupting their conversation.

Lightningclaw’s eyes widened, while Featherbreeze smirked slyly. “Hi, Thunderheart. Come to sit with us?” She scooted away from Lightningclaw, making a spot for him between the two she-cats.

Lightningclaw glared at her best friend before stiffly saying, “How’s your apprentice?”

“Bossy,” he replied, earning a smile from Featherbreeze. “ _Your_ apprentice always shoots me knowing glances when I’m not looking. Care to explain?”

Lightningclaw looked like she was about to explode with rage. “No, I will not,” she mewed icily. “My…oh StarClan, fine! I’ll tell you!” Featherbreeze looked delighted as Lightningclaw started to talk. “She thinks that you like me, and I like you, and we should be mates, and have kits together! I told her no way in a million moons am I _ever_ going to have kits with an arrogant, stuck-up tom like you!”

Thunderheart felt his heart drop straight into his stomach as his secret crush rejected him. However, he resumed his calm demeanor. “That’s…funny. I should be going now.” He stood up abruptly, leaving behind his half-eaten rabbit, and padded to the warriors’ den, saddened and troubled deeply by Lightningclaw. “Why don’t you like me?” he murmured to himself. “Why do you think I’m stuck-up and arrogant?”

Fleetfoot suddenly made himself known in the den, the brown bundle of fur in the corner becoming a live cat. “I hear you, Thunderheart,” he purred, amused at the tom. The two were both an only kit in a litter, and grew up close together as best friends. “She-cat issues?”

“It’s Lightningclaw,” the tom sighed. “I don’t get why she doesn’t like me. She thinks I’m stuck-up and arrogant.”

Fleetfoot blinked sympathetically. “Oh, Thunderheart. _All_ she-cats think that toms are stuck-up and arrogant…until they search deep within their heart to see their hidden love for you.”

“I never knew I had such a romantic sap for a friend,” Thunderheart teased, grateful for the deputy.

Featherbreeze padded in alone, settling into her nest. “Thunderheart, I have to tell you something,” she mewed. Thunderheart flicked his tail tip in acknowledgement. “Lightningclaw is right now in one of her moods, which means that she’s off running the moors.”

“Feisty temper, that she-cat,” Fleetfoot remarked. “I’m sure that as a rogue, she scared all the other cats!”

Featherbreeze ignored him. “Thunderheart, I’m going to share Lightningclaw’s kithood with you,” she said quietly. “She entrusted me with this information, and in turn, I will share this with you, so maybe this will help you get closer to her.”

“Wait, you _want_ me and her to be together?” Thunderheart asked.

“You look nice together,” Featherbreeze purred slyly. “So, would you like the info?” Thunderheart nodded eagerly. “Well, Fleetfoot’s going to have to leave.”

“What?” the deputy protested. “No way! This is concerning–”

“Out,” Featherbreeze ordered. Fleetfoot rolled his eyes, padding out of the den. She took a deep breath. “Okay.

“Lightningclaw was born to her rogue mother and a kittypet. Her mother’s name was Slate. Slate never told Lightningclaw about her father. She thinks it’s because her mother was ashamed of having kits with a kittypet. Her name was Lightning at that time, and she was born along with a she-kit called Ember. Ember and Lightning lived a dangerous life with their mother in the alleyways of Twolegplace. One night, Slate was attacked by dogs and killed. Lightning and Ember were five moons old.

“Lightning learned to hunt for the sake of her and Ember’s survival. The two sisters were inseparable, until leaf-bare came. As the days grew colder, Ember started to take food from the houses of Twolegs. The prey that Lightningclaw brought home was scrawny, and often, Lightning would catch her prey and eat it, still hungry, while Ember slept on a full belly. The closeness between the two sisters started to dissolve, and Lightning and Ember had many arguments. One of the arguments was enough to send Ember running to the Twolegs that had given her food. Lightning tried to chase her sister down and bring her back, but her sister had run down the dark alley with the dogs that had killed Slate. Lightning never saw Ember again.

“Lightning was heartbroken. She had lost her sister and her mother. Her father was practically nonexistent. She cared for herself, hunted for herself, tended to her own wounds. She spent her days living in fear, until she heard from a couple of other rogues that there were a group of cats that lived across the Thunderpath. Namely, us. She came her to investigate, thinking that we were a threat to her prey, when she ran into me. I told her about clan life and customs, and she eventually joined us, taking the name Lightningclaw. But one day, she and I went to Twolegplace on a secret mission from Windstar. We…we met her father there. He was an arrogant, stuck-up, bossy kittypet and strolled around the grass like he owned it. She…she was so angry yet so sad at the same time. I never saw her like that, and she’ll never look like that again. So that’s Lightningclaw’s story,” Featherbreeze finished.

“What was her father’s name?” Thunderheart asked.

Featherbreeze sighed, bowing her head. “His name…his name was Thunder.”

* * *

 

Whisperingpaw and Sweetpaw watched as a brown and black snake slid out of the bushes, flicking its tongue menacingly, its gold eyes trained on the two she-cats. “What do we do?” Sweetpaw whispered, eyes wide with fright.

Whisperingpaw was frozen as she stared at the snake. “I…I don’t know!” she squeaked. “MateClan help us!” The snake was swaying its head back and forth now, hissing and spitting venom. “ _Run!”_ she screamed as the snake lunged. Sweetpaw instantly sprinted for the bushes, Whisperingpaw at her heels. “Run, and don’t look back!” the gray apprentice wailed.

“Run for the stream!” Sweetpaw panted. “Snakes don’t like water!” The bubbling brook that they had seen earlier was just a few fox-lengths away. Sweetpaw forced her paws to go faster, taking a gulp of air before squeezing her eyes shut and jumping into the water.

The water soaked her fur, making her paws seem heavier and heavier. Her eyes bulged as she fought to get to the top. Her vision was starting to go dark, and she could barely make out Whisperingpaw on her right. “Whisperingpaw,” she murmured. “Whisperingpaw…”

A strong paw suddenly pulled Sweetpaw out of the river, and she flopped onto the bank, sides heaving, gasping for air. Her chest ached so much, and she heaved as she vomited up river water. “Get it out of your system,” a gruff mew muttered in her ear.

Sweetpaw blinked wearily, glancing up towards her savior. It was a ginger tom with dark black stripes and the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen on any cat. “T…thank you,” she croaked.

“Don’t thank me,” the tom growled. “Thank her.” A beautiful she-cat with pale gray fur stood by his side. “I’m Tigerstripe and she’s my sister, Smokeswirl. She persuaded me to save you while she saved the other one.”

Smokeswirl blinked warmly, her tail wrapped around Whisperingpaw. “You’re LustClan apprentices, aren’t you? What were you doing in the river?” Her tone was friendly, but it betrayed the slightest hint of curiosity.

“A snake,” Whisperingpaw rasped.

Tigerstripe nodded curtly. “Well, you’re on ShimmerClan territory. You might as well get a move on, before another patrol that isn’t as friendly as us will chase you into the river again. Get on my back.”

Tigerstripe and Smokeswirl let Sweetpaw and Whisperingpaw ride on their backs across the river. “Don’t come back,” Tigerstripe warned. “You’ll get a much harsher welcome than this.”

“Aww, brother dear, they’re hardly more than kits,” Smokeswirl said. “My kits are almost as old as they are.”

Tigerstripe rolled his eyes. “Fine. Just don’t come back.”

“Thank you!” Sweetpaw called as both cats got out from the river. She purred shakily as she looked at her sister. “You okay?”

“Just cold,” Whisperingpaw muttered, fur fluffed up so she looked twice her size.

When the two sisters arrived at camp, Cherrystar was waiting for them. Her eyes showed how worried the mother was. “Oh, thank MateClan you’re okay!” she gasped, running to her kits and covering them in licks. “I was _so_ worried!”

“A snake was the problem,” Sweetpaw muttered. “It tried to bite and we nearly drowned in the river. Tigerstripe and Smokeswirl saved us.”

“I must call them out at the Gathering and tell them very special thanks from the LustClan leader,” Cherrystar purred. “You two look tired. Go get some sleep.”

Sweetpaw blinked sleepily and stumbled over to her den. Her second day of training was disastrous. _What will happen tomorrow?_

* * *

 

Thornpaw wrapped his tail around himself, putting it on his nose. Sleep wouldn’t visit him that night. He rolled over uncomfortably, belly side up, and relaxed, thinking about his stupid sister. “Ugh, she’s _so_ stupid,” he muttered. “Cherrystar is too. I’m going to be the next leader. I _demand_ respect. All other cats are beneath my paws. They’re only fit to lick the dirt from my paws.”

“Thornpaw? Are you there?” A quiet hiss came from the shadows.

Thornpaw sat up quickly, unsheathing his claws. “Don’t come any further. Step into the moonlight so I can see you!”

Two sleek shapes crept out into the light. Thornpaw fought back a growl as he recognized Nettlepaw’s dark gray shape and Olivepaw’s black fur. “What do you want?”

Nettlepaw quickly glanced behind his sister before he slid next to Thornpaw. “I…I heard what happened with you, Sweetpaw, and Whisperingpaw–”

“Shut up if you want to stay alive,” Thornpaw snarled, knocking the older tom down and digging his claws into his throat.

“Don’t hurt him!” Olivepaw cried. “We…I…I mean, it was my idea, but I don’t like the way Cherrystar and Sweetpaw behave. Cherrystar is such a soft-hearted leader and Sweetpaw is so scared of everything now. She’s…she’s like the cat that left a while back. I was thinking that you could lead a rebellion, you know, with you being the next leader and everything.”

A small grin crept its way onto Thornpaw’s muzzle. He liked how Olivepaw didn’t call Hollykit her sister anymore and the idea of a rebellion. “Yes,” he mused. “You would be a good cat to have by my side, Olivepaw. And you say my own sister’s afraid of me? Good. Fear should live _my_ clan when _I_ am leader. Those who are in my favor can do whatever they would like. Those who aren’t…they shall live in constant fear.”

Olivepaw’s eyes glowed in the dark, revealing no emotion. “I will follow you through everything to have you as a leader.”

Thornpaw grinned evilly. “Wait for me near Fourtrees tomorrow. There, we will plan our revenge.”

As soon as Olivepaw and Nettlepaw left the den, he silently followed them. He knew that Nettlepaw was as sly as a fox. But Nettlepaw clearly wasn’t acting as he padded close to his sister. “I…Olivepaw, what have you done? I’m _scared_ of that apprentice! Who would’ve know that the kit we grew up with would grow to be this…this horrifying cat?”

Olivepaw tossed her sleek head back. “Nettlepaw, you _disgust_ me. Can’t you see that this is the tom that will lead LustClan through hardships and terrors? Can’t you see that this is the tom that will rise to lead all four clans? I can sense something inside of him. He’s perfect for me. I _need_ him as a mate.”

“Olivepaw, you’re _so_ stupid,” Nettlepaw growled. “Can’t you see his heart is made of pure evil? Did you see how he and Aspenfall fucked his _own sister_ so violently, yet he drew pleasure from it?”

“There are many masochists in this clan, and he could be one of them,” Olivepaw argued, shrugging. “Like me. I’m a masochist. I like to be fucked harshly.”

“That’s not the point!” Nettlepaw’s mew was anguished. “I can’t! He’s so…good night, Olivepaw.” He ran into his den, body shaking with silent sobs.

Olivepaw looked at her brother’s retreating tail before glancing back at Thornpaw’s den. She took a quick look to see that her brother had gone before padding back to Thornpaw. Thornpaw quickly lay down in his den, amber eyes wide and unblinking as the she-cat slid inside. “What do you want?” he growled.

“Just a little…thank you,” Olivepaw murmured, pushing Thornpaw down to his nest and slowly running her tongue around the tip of his flaccid member. Thornpaw moaned as she kissed his member gently before nibbling and sucking only on the tip.

“Yes,” Thornpaw breathed. “Give me more, Olivepaw.” His purr grew rich with desire as she swirled her tongue around his now fully erect member.

Thornpaw suddenly rolled over, mounting the surprised apprentice. With one paw, he spread her leaking fluid all around her thighs for more lubrication. “Damn, Olivepaw, you’re so hot and wet,” he groaned. He pressed against her core roughly with his head, feeling her wetness and heat.

“Mate me,” Olivepaw moaned impatiently.

Thornpaw let out a growl. “I’ll mate you when I want to.” He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back for long. She had become a sexy little thing, perfect for his needs. He took one breath before slamming inside her.

“Thornpaw!” she cried as he began to harshly thrust inside her slickness, her walls caressing his member deliciously as he moved inside her, shifting his angle of penetration over and over, eliciting louder and louder gasps of pleasure, fucking her faster and faster, feeling pleasure and delight as he slid in and out of her.

“You like this, Olivepaw?” he snarled as he bit down on her scruff hard, his hips a blur as he thrust.

“Yes! I’m your toy, Thorn _star!_ Make me your bitch, your slave, make me yours!” Olivepaw wailed as she was roughly jerked back and forth.

“Oh, don’t worry, I will,” Thornpaw chuckled darkly. He suddenly slowed down, leisurely thrusting inside her. He was going to be gentle…at least for a few heartbeats. “You’re such a good fuck, Olivepaw. Is it good to you right now, _slave?”_

“Yes, yes, yes Thornstar!” Olivepaw purred, eyes closed.

“Thank me for giving you my member,” Thornpaw ordered. “Call me master.”

“Thank you, thank you, Master,” she whimpered as he sped up his pace.

Thornpaw continued to fuck her this way for several minutes, then slowed, coming to a stop. He remained buried inside her, throbbing, pulsing…waiting.

“More, please!” Olivepaw groaned, trying to force herself back.

“You don’t control me, slave,” Thornpaw hissed. “You want more?”

“Yes, please Master, more!” Olivepaw sighed. “More, more, more, please!”

“More, like this?” Thornpaw smirked before raising his hips up high and ramming his member into her brutally so Olivepaw shrieked.

“Oh fuck!” Olivepaw cried as Thornpaw began to pummel her body with long, hard, fast strokes.

“Tell me you love it! Tell me you want it harder!” he roared, mating the apprentice with all his might.

“Yes! I love it! More! Harder!” Olivepaw screeched in short gasps.

Thornpaw gasped as she suddenly came, walls convulsing around his member, juices flowing and soaking his balls. He felt his balls tighten and came along with her, growling as he shot his seed deep inside her womb. “You’re lucky you’re not in heat,” he said. “You would most definitely be pregnant.”

“I wouldn’t care,” Olivepaw breathed lustily, her eyes meeting his. “Our kits would be _gorgeous.”_

Thornpaw felt his member start to throb again. “Get out of here before I take you again,” he warned.

Olivepaw winked seductively before padding out of the den, flashing him a glance at her core as her tail disappeared around the corner.

Thornpaw fought back a tortured moan as he watched her walk back to her nest. She was quite the sexy mater, and had shown her dark side to him while arguing with her brother. “Oh, Olivepaw, you’ll make a great mate,” he growled to himself. “A better mate than you ever dreamed. We’ll conquer the clans together side by side. One day, we will bring stupid she-cats like Sweetpaw to our paws and force them to lick the shit from the floor. That’s more than they deserve. Oh yes, Olivepaw, you’ll make a wonderful mate one day.”

**Wow! Thornpaw is so dark, don’t you think? Give me your opinion on whether you want him to go good or stay evil.**

**Also, only 11 people have voted on my poll. I can see how many people have read the story (certainly a lot more than 9 people), you know! Right now, the name in the lead is Flintclaw. If you don’t like that name or wish for something different, go to the poll and change the result with _your_ vote!**


	11. The Gathering

**Okay, I lied. This chapter didn’t come out yesterday, but it came out today (obviously). The heat is killing me, but luckily, it’s only going to be this weekend! Thank StarClan for that! Enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter!**

Thornpaw woke up with a full erection from the night before. He grimaced as Thornpaw woke up with a full erection from the night before. He grimaced as he rolled over, his hard member hitting the floor. He _needed_ relief before training or it would bug him all through the day. Sitting up, he started to groom himself, hoping to pad outside and find Olivepaw waiting for him. As soon as he was done grooming, he leapt up to find only Ivyfrost in the clearing, ice blue eyes lusty. “Hello, apprentice,” she purred. “Ready for training?”

“Not really,” Thornpaw admitted, stealing a quick glance at his hard member.

“I can help you out with that,” Ivyfrost mewed, licking her lips erotically. “Come on, apprentice.”

* * *

 

After Thornpaw found relief, he and Ivyfrost padded to the QuickClan border. “Why are we here?” Thornpaw asked.

“The Gathering is tonight, and we’re going to have a little fun,” Ivyfrost purred. “When you hear my signal, mount me and start mating me _loudly.”_

Thornpaw and Ivyfrost watched the endless moors. Suddenly, a QuickClan patrol raced over a nearby hill. “ _Now!”_ Ivyfrost hissed before raising her mew to a loud moan. “Oh, yes Thornpaw!”

Thornpaw quickly mated his mentor and slammed deep inside her. “You like it, bitch?” he growled. “You like it?”

“I love your huge member inside of me!” Ivyfrost whined. “Make me your slave!”

“I can do that for you.” Thornpaw thrust quicker and quicker, pummeling his mentor with deep, hard strokes. Ivyfrost whimpered, wailed, and moaned louder and louder while her apprentice groaned with the effort of fucking her. The patrol was drawing closer and the scent of sex was hanging in the air. Thornpaw suddenly pulled out of Ivyfrost, the she-cat whimpering, and moved in front of her mouth so the QuickClan patrol could see his juice-streaked member. “Open up, slut.” Ivyfrost opened obediently and Thornpaw thrust inside her, barbs scraping her mouth.

“What in StarClan are you _doing?!?”_ A black she-cat with brown splotches and a smaller ginger and brown tabby she-cat, along with a muscular ginger tom stood in front of the mating cats.

“Fucking her,” Thornpaw replied sweetly, shoving his cock deep down Ivyfrost’s throat so she gagged.

The smaller she-cat that looked like an apprentice winced. “Dappleshade, why is he doing this? It looks horrible!”

“It is,” Dappleshade replied darkly, flexing her claws. “I have a right mind to attack. Too bad they’re on their own territory. Thunderheart, take Applepaw to mark the rest of the border.”

The ginger tom nodded and led the smaller she-cat away from the pair. Dappleshade stiffly stood, watching with undisguised hatred. Thornpaw smirked at her. “Are you a voyeur?” he mocked. “Why don’t you come on over? You’re a pretty she-cat, LustClan or not.”

Dappleshade unsheathed her claws. “Say that again, _apprentice._ You can’t take on a full-grown warrior.”

“ _Warrior?”_ Thornpaw gasped between short breaths of laughter. “You call yourself a _warrior?_ What is a _warrior?”_

“A warrior is a fighter and a hunter. They defend their clan–” Dappleshade’s curt explanation was cut off by Thornpaw’s laughter. He fell on the grassy ground, slapping the ground with one paw, all the while shaking with laughter. “What is it?”

“You…you have to fight and hunt and defend?” Thornpaw chuckled. “That’s a _defender’s_ job. Defenders are like our slaves! You’re all no better than slaves!” Another burst of laughter shook his body.

Ivyfrost was watching with undisguised amusement. “Dappleshade, he has a point.”

Dappleshade growled, trembling with anger. She suddenly launched herself forward. Thornpaw immediately rose to his paws and swiped at the air, but Dappleshade was too quick and rolled to the side, striking Ivyfrost’s pelt. Ivyfrost screeched in surprise and struck the she-cat’s muzzle. Dappleshade hardly winced, instead shaking the blood off before lunging to strike again.

Stone, Bee, and Bone suddenly rushed out to attack Dappleshade, driving the she-cat back onto the moor. “You won’t hear the end of us this,” she spat as she ran.

“You came onto our territory,” Ivyfrost mewed calmly, licking away the blood on her pelt. “I’ll be sure to tell Cherrystar, and she’ll tell Windstar, and I’m sure Windstar will be _furious_ with you.”

Thunderheart and Applepaw streaked after her in the distance, Thornpaw watching the other apprentice with lust. “Damn, she looks like she’d be a tight fuck,” he muttered. “Not as good as Olivepaw though.”

Ivyfrost grinned. “Wasn’t that fun?”

“Fun? It’s almost better than mating, and that’s saying something!” Thornpaw cheerfully agreed, padding after his mentor. He shot a glare at the defenders. “Make sure this is all cleaned up.”

“You’re not Cherrystar,” Stone replied evenly. “You don’t tell us what to do.”

“A she-cat can,” Ivyfrost said. “I order you to take your pick of the gushers. You have defended us well, defenders.” Each defender dipped his head to the she-cat before running back into the forest.

“Why’d you do that? It’s not their proper place,” Thornpaw argued. “They’re _supposed_ to defend us! You’re just telling them that they’re amazing by doing a job they’re supposed to do!”

Ivyfrost shrugged, smiling. “Hawkpool is a good friend of Bee, and Bee was one of our defenders today. And you know about me and Hawkpool…” She ducked her head shyly. **(A/N: Get my OTP there? Tell me in the reviews/comments if you do! XD)**

Thornpaw smiled. “Sneaky, sneaky.” He felt good for his mentor. She was submissive and hungry for cock. Hawkpool would love fucking her. “Can I get the rest of the day off?”

Now it was Ivyfrost’s turn to smile. “Sneaky, sneaky. Olivepaw is quite the she-cat, isn’t she? Of course, Thornpaw.”

Thornpaw raced for Fourtrees, eager to stick his member into her tight hole after mocking the QuickClan cats. “They had no idea how I really am. That was just a small demonstration,” he growled to himself. He skidded to a halt and plunged down the slope, where a lone figure was sitting. “Olivepaw?”

The she-cat turned, green eyes sparkling with lust. “Thornpaw,” she breathed.

“I will be up on that rock as a leader,” Thornpaw growled, tensing his muscles and leaping for the top. He dug his claws into the slippery stone, hind paws churning as he heaved himself up on the top of the Great Rock. He sat up proud and tall, imagining himself as Thorn _star._ “One day, I will be up here as leader. But we need plans for that day.” He jumped down, landing gracefully next to Olivepaw. “The first problem is Cherrystar.”

“Shall we plan a murder?” Olivepaw asked.

“Murder seems messy,” Thornpaw frowned. “Besides, she is my mother. I wouldn’t want her to die in such a way that would disgrace the family name. She should be mated to death.”

“That’s nearly the same as murder,” Olivepaw argued. Thornpaw swelled up, ready to claw the she-cat for her insolence. _How dare she suggest that I’m wrong!_ But he soon realized that she was indeed right, and let his fur settle down smoothly on his back. “A tragic accident near the river that runs between ShimmerClan and LustClan. The river runs fast and dangerous during leaf-fall. By that time, you would already be a warrior, ready to take the leadership.”

“Good idea,” Thornpaw praised approvingly. “Yes, I can imagine it now.” Dark thoughts filled his mind. Cherrystar mating with her son at the border, a push here, a slip there…Cherrystar would be gone in no time, her nine lives ripped away as she drowned again and again.

“What about Sweetpaw?” Olivepaw growled, wrinkling her nose. It was clear that she was disgusted by his sister’s behavior. “She’s not behaving like a proper LustClan apprentice, attacking you and everything.”

“Sweetpaw could be useful later,” Thornpaw murmured vaguely. However, he knew exactly what he was going to do with his treacherous sister. He let himself get lost in his fantasies…

_Thornstar watched as Sweetpaw was led into camp, tail drooping, head low with submission. “Sister dear,” he said, shaking his head disapprovingly. “I expected better of you. Let this be a reminder of what happens to those who disobey Thornstar.” He mounted his sister and thrust into her, fucking her hard and fast, the tortured she-cat crying out in pain, sobbing for mercy. “No mercy, just pain! Death is the easy way out. Oh yes, you will die, sister, just not now.” With a flick of his tail, about five toms came forward and started to gangrape Sweetpaw. Thornpaw watched with glee as his sister was fucked ruthlessly, violently, and brutally._

_Sweetpaw couldn’t breathe as she sobbed, thrown to her brother’s feet, bleeding, bruised, battered, covered in cum…and seeking death. “MateClan save me,” she gasped, core puffy and swollen, tailhole ripped apart from the barbs from the toms’ members, mouth slack and bruised._

_“MateClan will do nothing for you, sister dear,” Thornstar smirked cruelly. “Say goodbye, my littermate.”_

_“No!” Sweetpaw gasped as he raised his paw, striking downwards, hooking his claws into her throat. Blood spilled onto the floor from her throat as she took her dying breath before slumping onto the ground. Thornstar stood over her body, victorious over his clan…_

“Thornpaw?” Olivepaw’s mew jerked him from his reverie. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, of course,” Thornpaw answered gruffly, still in the triumphant mood he felt over his sister. “Sweetpaw will be put to better use than killed like Cherrystar.”

Olivepaw flexed her unsheathed claws. “If you say so. The third thing we must discuss today is the bonding of the clans. You want four clans joined into one. How will that happen?”

“I plan to persuade Streamstar and Lilacstar with some wonderful mating,” Thornpaw answered. “Lilacstar, if I am correct, is the PrideClan leader, proud and strong. It will not be easy to get her with me so I can fuck her. That’s the hardest part. She’ll whine and beg for my member once it’s inside her. Streamstar is a young she-cat. She has no mate, so she’ll likely be desperate for cock. I can fulfill her needs.”

Olivepaw raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed. “You’ve got it all planned out, Thornpaw. It sounds like the only thing you’ll need help with is Lilacstar and PrideClan. I have a PrideClan friend called Snakepaw. He’s handsome, and smart, but not just smart, a sneaky smart.”

“Sounds like his help would be very welcome,” Thornpaw grinned. “Introduce me to him tonight.”

* * *

 

The LustClan cats were the last ones at the Gathering. Thornpaw padded down the slope next to his mother, head high. However, his eyes soon grew dark. Wherever the LustClan cats padded, cats immediately scurried out of their way, flashing them glares and hateful looks. Thornpaw glared back until he saw Olivepaw flash him a glance. He followed her tail through the crowd until she came to a slender black tom with silver stripes and guarded, unpredictable, dark brown eyes. “This is Snakepaw,” Olivepaw mewed. Snakepaw blinked coldly. “He’s the PrideClan apprentice I was talking about.”

“Snakepaw,” Thornpaw said courteously. “I’m Thornpaw. We need your help…” Snakepaw leaned in as Thornpaw started to talk, Olivepaw adding in details when needed. “…and that’s the story.”

Snakepaw leaned back on his haunches. “What’s in it for me?”

“Glory,” Thornpaw answered. “You could be one of the senior maters, or warriors, or whatever you want to call it.”

“That’s not good enough.” Snakepaw’s eyes were steely cold, filled with distrust. “Deputyship will be mine.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Thornpaw purred. “It’s yours.”

Snakepaw nodded curtly. “Deal. Every day, Lilacstar patrols the Thunderpath border alone at sunhigh. You can catch her there.”

Thornpaw nodded. “Very well. I will catch her there the first day I am made a mater.”

“And when’s that going to be?” Snakepaw asked distastefully. “You look like a kit barely out of the nursery.”

“My mother’s the clan leader, and she’ll make me a mater when she feels my skills are good enough. I could be your age _and_ be a mater,” Thornpaw boasted.

Snakepaw snorted. “Sure. Well, it’d better be quick.”

“You already gave me the information. I can do whatever I want when I become leader,” Thornpaw growled.

Snakepaw’s steady brown eyes burned into Thornpaw’s fur. “I know what you’re going to do,” he countered. “I could tell. You’d surely be kicked out of the clans. And Mommy won’t save you this time, since you plan to kill her.”

Thornpaw fought back another growl. _How is Olivepaw friends with this insolent tom? He’s too fucking slimy for this._ “Fine. I expect my mater ceremony in another four to five moons. I’ll mate Lilacstar the day after my mater ceremony.”

“You have ceremonies after all,” Snakepaw smirked. “Maybe you’re not all that uncivilized.”

“At least we have friends, unlike you, _business partner,”_ Olivepaw retorted. Snakepaw stepped back as if someone had clawed him in the muzzle. “Yes, that’s right. You were never a friend to me. Maybe sometimes the fox can be outwitted.”

Snakepaw’s brown eyes darted back and forth. “Fine. Fine.” He spat the words on the ground angrily. “Fine. You want to play it that way? Fine. I thought you were a decent she-cat, but fine. I’ll play along to your stupid plan. We’ll see how it works.” And with that, his tail disappeared into the throng of PrideClan cats.

The Gathering was boring. The decent part was when Cherrystar recognized Thornpaw, Sweetpaw, Whisperingpaw, and Lionpaw as new apprentices. He puffed his chest out as the clans cheered his name. Another decent part was when Cherrystar recognized Streamleaf and Wolfshade as new maters, and Thornpaw caught a glance at the beautiful she-cat, the moonlight casting patterns on her gorgeous fur.

Olivepaw twitched with jealousy. “She’s just a pretty plaything. A _slut,”_ she growled viciously.

Thornpaw looked at her with amusement, whiskers twitching. “Aren’t you possessive,” he remarked. “Don’t worry, she’s also crucial to my plans. I plan to use her only for breeding purposes. You will have at least two litters of kits, but you can’t spend more than thirty moons in the nursery raising kits. You’re too important for that.” He licked her cheek gently. “You’re going to be a leader too, Olivepaw.”

Olivepaw seemed to perk up after that and leaned on his shoulder for the rest of the Gathering. When the Gathering was called to an end, Cherrystar led LustClan out of Fourtrees immediately. As soon as Thornpaw reached camp, he and Olivepaw went to his den and had some naughty night fun before curling up to sleep together, pelts brushing, in a manner that one might mistake to be love…

**Not _really_ a cliffie, but I hope it leaves you wondering. Remember to review!**


	12. Sunset

**Hello again! I have made some not-so-final decisions for the evil character. The three names in the lead right now are…*drum roll* Stoneheart, Flintclaw, and Smoke! What? Do you not like those names? Then go over there and change that poll with your opinion! Or you can just tell me the name you like down below.**

**I have a new forum too on FanFiction! If you have a FF account, copy and paste this into your url to get there:**

<https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Warriors-RP-Explicit-and-Non-Explicit-with-Duskfall/214626/>

**Longer chappie this usual this time, so you’re in for a treat! No smut, however. Onto the story!**

Hollypaw had seen about two moons’ worth of sunrises so far as a QuickClan apprentice, and she was loving her training. Each morning, she and Flashpaw ran laps at the Racing Hollow, before their mentors taught them new skills. However, when she and Flashpaw did joint training with Runningpaw, Hollypaw and Runningpaw were competitive to the point where they would push stones in each other’s paths while running so the other could trip. The morning after the Gathering, however, Runningpaw would be training with Flashpaw. Hollypaw would be training by herself for the first time.

“Rise and shine!” Flashpaw meowed, nudging the she-cat. Hollypaw yawned and got to her paws. “I’ll miss training with you today,” the tom said solemnly before running off to where his brother, Thunderheart, and Featherbreeze were standing.

Hollypaw reluctantly padded over to Lightningclaw. “Pace yourself on your way to the Racing Hollow, then four laps around. I expect you to be done by the time I get there,” Lightningclaw ordered.

Hollypaw took off, running to the Racing Hollow at a moderate pace. Lightningclaw had left her alone with her thoughts, and she didn’t want that to happen.

_I think I like Flashpaw._

She cringed as the thought raced through her mind. “Why should I?” she asked herself. “I…I’ve only known him for less than a moon!”

_He’s kind to you, and he’s handsome too._

“Stop it!” she mumbled as she reached the Racing Hollow, sprinting around the clearing, losing herself in the steady thrum of her paws and the roar of the wind in her ears. _One lap, two laps, three laps, four!_ She slowed to a halt, trying to calm her breathing as Lightningclaw arrived. “Finished?” her mentor asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hollypaw nodded. “What was holding you up?”

“Featherbreeze,” the warrior replied. They had established a relationship beyond the usual mentor-apprentice ties and were friends, despite the age gap. “She tried to talk to me about _him_ again.”

“You’re acting like a kit,” Hollypaw giggled. “Admit it. _He_ likes you, and you’ll learn to like _him_ soon enough.”

“Show me your running stride,” Lightningclaw growled, changing the topic.

Hollypaw ran a few paces, tail streaming out behind her, spine arching as she ran. “Good enough?” she purred.

Lightningclaw nodded. “Come on, we’re going to go catch some rabbits.”

* * *

 

The rest of the day was spent hunting and mock-fighting. Hollypaw was ecstatic when she chased down her first rabbit on her own, proudly carrying her catch back to camp. She had become even happier when she outsmarted Lightningclaw during a fight. As she put her catch on the fresh-kill pile, a deep mew rumbled behind her.

“Good job,” Woodwhisker praised, black fur sleek and smooth, blue eyes glimmering.

“T…thank you,” Hollypaw stammered. She had never been praised by a warrior apart from Featherbreeze, Thunderheart, and Lightningclaw.

Woodwhisker’s blue eyes seemed to burn right into her fur before he padded away, engaging in conversation with Fleetfoot. Hollypaw trembled as she walked over to Flashpaw. “How was your day–oh, you’re trembling,” he murmured, pressing against her side. “What happened?”

“N…nothing,” Hollypaw mewed. She forced herself to be upbeat. “I caught my first rabbit all on my own _and_ I beat Lightningclaw in a mock fight!”

“Wow, that’s cool!” Flashpaw purred. “Let’s share your rabbit. All I caught was a vole that had strayed from PrideClan territory.”

The two apprentices bit down into the succulent flesh. “You caught a plump rabbit,” Flashpaw commented, licking his lips.

“All that plumpness is probably what allowed me to catch it,” Hollypaw remarked. “It was pretty fast for a fat rabbit.” Her thoughts drifted to Woodwhisker. The way his eyes glimmered…it was cold, predatory, and filled with lust. She _knew_ what those signs meant.

“Hollypaw? Hollypaw!” Flashpaw poked her with his tail, blue eyes concerned. “Hollypaw, there’s clearly something wrong. You zoned out for more than a couple of heartbeats.”

Hollypaw gazed at his sincere, concerned eyes. Her heart ached as she saw a shadow of sadness. _Is it because_ I _look sad?_ “I…I can’t talk about it here. Let’s finish our meal then go out for a run,” she murmured.

Flashpaw nodded, ripping into the rabbit with a vengeance. “Let’s finish quickly. I _need_ to know what’s happening,” he said.

After they finished the rabbit and buried the bones, Flashpaw and Hollypaw ran the rolling moor hills together. Suddenly, the tom broke into a sprint. "I'll race you to the border!" he yowled joyfully.  
  
"Ha! You'll be sorry you raced me when you lose," Hollypaw growled playfully, starting to sprint, paws skimming the ground. She pulled ahead of Flashpaw by a whisker, touching the border between LustClan and QuickClan with a paw. "I win!"  
  
"I let you win. There's no way you would've won if I tried, slow slug," Flashpaw teased.  
  
"Oh, you think I'm a slow slug?" Hollypaw purred, all sadness and suspicion vanishing into the warm dusk air. "I'll prove you wrong!" She pounced on him and they laughed as they play-fought, rolling on the soft moor grass.  
  
"I thought only LustClan cats knew how to play. The other clans are such stiff, serious cats," another cat drawled. Hollypaw quickly separated from Flashpaw and glanced at the three LustClan cats at the border. Her eyes widened. It was…  
  
"W…Wolfpaw? N…Nettlekit? A…and Olivekit?" she stammered. _My brother and sister have grown so much! Nettlekit's bushy fur from when he was a kit has grown sleek and thick, and Olivekit has become so pretty.  
_  
"I'm Nettleclaw, that's Olivenose, and that's Wolfshade," Nettleclaw growled distastefully, flicking his tail towards each cat respectively.  
  
"N…Nettleclaw, don't you recognize me? B…brother?" Hollypaw stepped forward. _When did you earn the title of a full mater? You’re only nine moons old!_

Nettleclaw snarled. "I only have one sister," he hissed. "You're a QuickClan prude."  
  
"And I only have one littermate," Olivenose added, glaring at me. "Retard."  
  
Those words hit Hollypaw like all those moons ago, when Thornkit had called her a retard for not mating with the other kits. She flinched, eyes glassy with unshed tears.  
  
"Hey, leave her alone!" Flashpaw meowed bravely.  
  
"Is he your crush?" Wolfshade purred. "You're certainly not good enough to be his mate. In fact, you're not good enough to be alive, traitor."  
  
"I said, leave her alone!" Flashpaw snarled, unsheathing his claws.  
  
Hollypaw cringed back as if someone had clawed her. _But they had. They clawed my heart with their harsh words. My own brother hates me, for StarClan's sake! As for my sister…I don't know, but it hurt enough._ "Nettleclaw, Flashpaw is an apprentice, just like me. And he's a better cat than any of you will ever be! _I hate all of you!”_ Blinking back tears, Hollypaw ran off, leaving her littermates behind, losing herself in the thrum of her feet.  
  
Flashpaw caught up to the other apprentice. "Hollypaw? Are you okay?"  
  
"Y…yes," she sniffed. "My…my brother and sister hate me…" Hollypaw broke down, sobbing, heart aching. _Why do they hate me so much?_  
  
"It's okay," Flashpaw soothed. She numbly felt his gentle tongue rasp across her cheek, cleaning the tears. "It's okay, Hollypaw. I'm here. They don't matter anymore. This is your clan."

“Thanks, Flashpaw,” she murmured. “I…I’m sorry for everything.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” he said softly. “Nothing at all. You’re under a lot of stress, Hollypaw.” He gently guided her to the Racing Hollow. “Can you tell me what you wanted to tell me earlier?”

She nodded. “Woodwhisker praised me for my catch today. But his blue eyes weren’t warm and welcoming, they were cold, predatory, and…and filled with lust. I think he doesn’t want me here, Flashpaw. I think he wants to hurt me.”

“Why would they be filled with lust if he doesn’t want you here and wants to hurt you?” Flashpaw meowed, puzzled. His mew grew pained. “Maybe…maybe he likes you.”

“All LustClan kits learn to read eyes,” Hollypaw murmured. “Especially the difference between love and lust. There’s a huge difference between love and lust. Love usually has good intentions; lust has bad.”

“But that’s only in LustClan,” Flashpaw argued. “Lust here might mean that he thinks you’re pretty. Like I do.” He covered his embarrassment with a few quick licks of his chest.

Suddenly, three warriors and Daisypaw padded into the Racing Hollow, Woodwhisker at the lead. “Quick, hide,” Hollypaw hissed, the two apprentices darting into a nearby bush.

“Why’d you bring us here?” It was Ravencloud, her violet eyes narrowed. “I have things to do.”

“I’ve come here to discuss that LustClan she-cat,” Woodwhisker meowed smoothly. “We all agree that she doesn’t belong here. StarClan themselves probably doesn’t want her in our precious camp. I feel particularly strongly about it, since Plumheart has had my kits. We need the clan safe.”

“She nearly _killed_ Runningpaw because he teased her the first night she was here,” Daisypaw chimed in.

“I didn’t nearly _kill_ him!” Hollypaw snarled softly. “Liar!”

Ravencloud stroked her apprentice’s back. “Poor thing,” she whispered. “Still traumatized by the incident.” Daisypaw nodded numbly, though her eyes burned with darkness.

“We need to get rid of her!” Crowsky snapped. Flashpaw fought back a gasp at his father’s outburst.

“Yes, yes,” Woodwhisker said vaguely. “But we don’t need to just get rid of her, we need to punish her because of all she’s done to us.”

“But how?” Daisypaw squeaked. “She’s done so many bad things that the worst punishment would be worse than death!” She started to tremble.

“Let the warriors discuss it,” Ravencloud meowed gently. “We’ll let you know tomorrow.” Daisypaw ran back to camp.

“The only possible option…is rape,” Woodwhisker announced.

“Oh my gosh,” Hollypaw gasped, eyes shining with tears. “I _knew_ he wanted to hurt me.” She started to sob silently. Flashpaw tried to soothe her with long strokes of his tongue. However, he himself was trembling with fury.

“ _Rape?!”_ Crowsky burst out. “You must be crazy!”

However, his sister was nodding, eyes dark. “Yes, that is the only possible option,” she muttered. “She has to suffer for what’s she done.”

“Listen to your sister, Crowsky,” Woodwhisker purred. “She’s right.”

“Very well,” Crowsky muttered. “I will get my two sons to help.”

“Runningpaw might, but Flashpaw definitely wouldn’t. He’s too close to her,” Ravencloud said.

“Very well, just Runningpaw,” Crowsky growled. “Now let’s get out of here.” The three warriors padded away.

Hollypaw burst into noisy sobs. “They want to rape and kill me!” she whimpered.

Flashpaw was quiet, blue eyes darting back and forth. “I have a plan,” he murmured. “A plan to keep you safe. But you need to play along, Hollypaw.”

“I’ll do anything,” Hollypaw whispered. _Wasn’t there already enough rape and torture in LustClan?_

“I’ll play along,” Flashpaw began. “I’ll pretend I had a fight with you, and we stopped being friends. I’ll tell Crowsky I heard him tonight, and agree to help rape you. He’ll probably tell me crucial information, such as when you’re going to raped. Is…is that okay with you?”

“Oh, Flashpaw, it’s more than okay,” Hollypaw mewed softly. “You’re the best friend I ever had.”

Flashpaw smiled. “But we must pretend not to be friends, which means we can’t even train together. If Featherbreeze and Lightningclaw are joint training, we should ask not to train together. And we must play it off well. Nests moved away from each other, glares across camp…just pretend I’m Runningpaw!”

_How can I, when you’re the cat I love?_ Hollypaw bowed her head. “Okay. Thank you for doing this for me.”

“I would do anything for you,” Flashpaw whispered, licking her forehead. “We can meet here every night and I’ll tell you what’s happening. StarClan wants you here, Hollypaw. Don’t forget that. You _belong_ with us.”

“Alright,” Hollypaw purred. “Thank you.”

“You ought to go back to camp first, when you still look like you were crying,” Flashpaw suggested briskly. “I’ll come back a little while later after I catch a rabbit or two. Makes it look like we truly fought.”

Hollypaw nodded before getting up. She ran back to camp, forcing herself to sob along the way. As she neared the entrance, she slowed to a steady walk, head down, tail drooping.

She could feel the stares of cats around her, and the whispers and exclamations of surprise. She slipped into the apprentices’ den and started to sob, forcing all her pent-up feelings against Runningpaw and Daisypaw to the top.

“What’s wrong?” It was Applepaw’s concerned and gentle mew.

“F…Flashpaw…” Hollypaw whimpered. “He hates me now…I lost one of the only friends I have in this new world!” Another sob brought Applepaw to Hollypaw’s side, pressing her fur against the younger apprentice’s. “What can I do, Applepaw?”

“Let him cool down,” she suggested. “Flashpaw never stays angry for long. He’s very forgiving.”

This caused Hollypaw to let out a fresh round of tears free. _I’ll miss you so much, Flashpaw._

Runningpaw and Flashpaw padded into the den. The two brothers were talking, but stopped as they passed Hollypaw. Flashpaw glared at her, eyes narrowed, before resuming his talk with Runningpaw. Hollypaw sniffled. She could see the pain reflected in his eyes. “I…I’m okay, Applepaw,” she mumbled. “Thanks.” A slight tugging near her showed that Flashpaw was moving his nest closer to Daisypaw’s and Runningpaw’s.

“You tell me if you need anything, little one,” Applepaw replied.

Hollypaw curled up in her nest, covering her nose with her tail. The next few days were going to be the hardest she had ever experienced.

* * *

 

The next morning, she padded to Lightningclaw like usual. “Are we training with Flashpaw today?” she asked.

“No, he asked Featherbreeze not to train with you and instead train with his brother,” Lightningclaw replied.

“Good,” Hollypaw spat, hoping that her mew carried an abundance of venom. She stormed out of camp.

Lightningclaw quickly caught up to her. “What’s wrong, Hollypaw? I thought you were friends with him.”

“Not anymore,” Hollypaw muttered, padding in a different direction.

Lightningclaw stopped her with her body, glaring at the apprentice. “I want the full story. Now.” Her tone was demanding.

“I don’t have to tell you!” Hollypaw meowed, her tone raised slightly. “I don’t have to tell you _anything!”_

“I’m your friend as well as your mentor, and my job is to make sure you’re doing well throughout training,” Lightningclaw growled. “This whole Flashpaw thing will clearly interfere with your training.”

“Fine!” Hollypaw’s mew was close to a sob. “Fine! He hates me!”

“Why?” Lightningclaw probed gently.

“Because…because…because…” Hollypaw pretended to be overcome by sobs.

“You poor thing,” Lightningclaw murmured, switching from mentor mode to concerned friend mode. She licked the fur between Hollypaw’s ears. “Oh, Hollypaw. It’s okay. Flashpaw is easygoing and fun. You’ll be friends with him in no time! Only StarClan knows whether Flashpaw will become friends with you again, but I’m almost completely sure he will.”

“Really?” Hollypaw sniffled. “O…okay.”

Lightningclaw smiled. “That’s my brave apprentice. Come on! We are going to do group training at Outlook Rock. Flashpaw and Runningpaw will be there. I’ll be able to talk to Featherbreeze about the problem.”

A slow smirk spread across Hollypaw’s muzzle. “Guess who else will be there if _Runningpaw_ is there?”

Lightningclaw turned deep red. “Oh, _shut up!”_ She turned around and stormed away, tail lashing. Hollypaw smirked and bounded after her.

Runningpaw, Flashpaw, and their mentors were already there. Flashpaw was being tested by Featherbreeze, his eyes narrowed. Hollypaw fought a pang of sadness. _So close, yet so far._ Runningpaw and Thunderheart were waiting their turn. Lightningclaw stiffly padded next to Thunderheart. “Hello, Thunderheart.”

“Hello, Lightningclaw,” Thunderheart replied just as stiffly. Hollypaw narrowed her eyes. Had something happened between the two?

Runningpaw smiled at her in an unusual show of warmth. “My father, Crowsky, has mentioned you,” he meowed courteously. “He asked Flashpaw and I to take him on a hunting trip. You know, the family can spend time together! I thought maybe I could bring you too. Crowsky would be delighted!”

Instantly, Hollypaw was on high alert. Crowsky and Runningpaw taking interest in her could only mean one thing. “W…when is the trip?” she stammered, trying to act calm, keeping her fur flat.

“Tomorrow at sunhigh,” Runningpaw purred. “Can you join us?”

Hollypaw was saved by Featherbreeze and Flashpaw padding back. “Runningpaw, your turn,” Featherbreeze meowed. Thunderheart took his apprentice and they started to test.

Lightningclaw and Featherbreeze started to talk excitedly. Hollypaw fought the urge to talk to her Clanmate. She could feel Flashpaw’s forced coldness at her, and it hurt. _Oh, Flashpaw, does this hurt you as much as it hurts me?_

Runningpaw finished, leaping towards his brother. “You ready to go home?” he purred.

“You bet,” Flashpaw grinned, licking Runningpaw warmly. He caught Hollypaw staring and mouthed, _Meet me at midnight._

Hollypaw smiled despite herself and quickly ducked her head, licking her chest. He had no idea how good those four words felt. Lightningclaw beckoned Hollypaw with a wave of her tail. Hollypaw sat herself at the edge of the rock. “What can you see?” Lightningclaw asked.

“Um…Plumheart and her kits playing at camp,” Hollypaw murmured, eyes narrowed against the light breeze. She felt a pang of affection for Plumheart’s kits, even though their mother had spoken out against Hollypaw on her first day at camp and their father was planning to attack her. _I really am something…_ “Dog running across moors.” Her fur spiked.

“Will it be long enough for some warriors to drive it away before it reaches camp?” Lightningclaw asked.

“Yes,” Hollypaw answered, letting her fur lie flat on her back. “Buzzard flying across moors, far from QuickClan camp. If it does approach camp, there’s more than enough time for a warrior to attack it before it reaches camp.”

“Oh, just get on with it,” Flashpaw insolently complained in the background. “Stop being such a show-off.”

Hollypaw heard Runningpaw giggle and their mentor shush the pair before all was still again. Hollypaw fought back the tears threatening to rise to her eyes. “T…Twoleg and kits playing in their green meadow.”

“Good job, you’ve done enough.” Lightningclaw licked Hollypaw’s shoulder. Hollypaw quickly swiped the tears away with one paw. “Let’s go back to camp.”

“Give me a moment,” Hollypaw murmured, pretending to groom her fur. As soon as the others disappeared towards the blazing sunset, she scurried up to Outlook Rock again, letting the breeze ruffle her fur and the sunset light it on fire, each hair on her pelt like a blazing ember. Her mind was at ease and she felt peaceful. She instinctively turned to her left, where Flashpaw usually was. The empty space was silent.

“Hollypaw, is that you?” She turned her head to see someone she never thought she would see again…

**Mwahahahahahahaha! I’m so evil, I know. I hate cliffies too. I think everybody reading my other Dramione fic hates me for the cliffies. Anyways…lots more smut in the next chapter! Remember to review and visit my forum! :)**


	13. A Leap of Faith

**Sorry for the long wait. This was originally supposed to be posted on 7/20/18, but my computer had issues and this file didn’t save properly so I had to retype a bunch of work that I did that day which was probably _half_ the chapter :(**

“Nettleclaw! Olivenose! Nettleclaw! Olivenose!” LustClan cheered the new warriors. Thornpaw watched with glittering eyes as Olivenose sat proudly at the base of the Highrock, her fur sleek and smooth, head raised high.

Once done, Olivenose padded up to Thornpaw. “See Streamleaf?” she whispered. Thornpaw followed her gaze. The pretty mottled gray she-cat was surrounded by a group of her Clanmates. “She’ll be essential to our plans. She’s popular. If you win her approval…you win half the clan’s.”

Thornpaw smirked. “Well thought, Olivenose.” He shouldered past Skyheart, ducked under Blossomfur’s tail, padded past Sloeflower, and finally reached Streamleaf in the middle of her followers. “Hey,” he smirked.

“Oh, it’s you!” she purred. “I’ve been looking for you!”

“You have?” The tom cracked a small smile. “Well, here I am.”

Streamleaf purred. “Go away, all of you. I need to have a talk with Thornpaw.” Her group left, and soon, it was just Thornpaw and Streamleaf in the camp clearing. The sunset blazed over the trees, casting fire on Streamleaf’s fur. “So…?”

“I watched your apprentice assessment,” he answered. “You were…more than adequate to fulfill my needs.”

“Fulfill your needs?” she mewed, tipping her head to the side in a way she knew was adorable and made all the toms gooey-eyed. “What needs?”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” he replied, the hint of a growl creeping into his mew. “You know perfectly well what I mean.”

“Show me,” she breathed. “Show me what you mean. Play rough with me, Thornpaw.”

The apprentice let out a small snarl, towering over her. He was the same size as she was, despite the four-moon age gap. “You want me to play rough with you?” He grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her out the entrance. “I’ll play rough with you. I’ll make you wish you had never asked for roughness.”

Streamleaf struggled in the grip of his strong jaws. “Let me go!” she whimpered. “Let me go!”

“You know you love it, you little slut,” he hissed, dropping her in the middle of a small clearing. She flinched as he approached, his lips drawn back in a snarl. She drew herself close, eyes wide with fear as he glared at her. Suddenly, he lunged forward and drew her mouth over his member. “Oh, yes, Streamleaf. Right there.”

She made loud gagging and slurping noises as he pushed his barbed cock down her throat. “Yes, Streamleaf. Suck it,” he snarled, tilting his head back in bliss, grunting in delight.

She drew back, a long strand of mucus dripping from her mouth. “Stop,” she whispered. “Please…”

“I’ll stop,” he agreed, eyes flashing with evil intentions before he mounted her and started to hump her soaking wet core. “Bitch. You love me going rough on you, don’t you? You like it?”

“Yes,” she whispered, letting a soft sigh escape her lips. “Yes, I like it rough…”

“I’ll give it to you rough then,” he snarled, starting to fuck her hard and fast, his hips a blur as he pounded into her, her screams of pleasure fueling his desire to take her…

* * *

 

It wasn’t a scream of pleasure that startled Lightningclaw as she, Featherbreeze, Thunderheart, and their apprentices padded back to camp. It sounded strangely familiar… “Hollypaw!” she yowled, whipping around and sprinting towards her apprentice. “Hollypaw!”

Another scream rattled her heart, and she sped up, forcing her paws to move faster as she ran up the slope towards Outlook Rock. The sight awaiting her made her gasp in horror. Hollypaw was flinching backwards, her eyes glazed. “No!” the apprentice choked out. “No!”

“Hollypaw, what’s wrong!?” Lightningclaw cried. “Hollypaw!”

“Mistypelt, Blackthorn, Nettleclaw, Olivenose…” Tears ran down her cheeks as she went on. “Stop! Thornpaw, get away from me! Stop! _Stop!”_

“Hollypaw, I’m here,” Lightningclaw said, darting forward to nuzzle her apprentice. “Hollypaw, look at me.”

“Thornpaw’s going to kill me!” Hollypaw sobbed. “Please, take mercy on me!” She let out a wounded howl as invisible claws raked her side and she fell to the ground.

“Hollypaw, it’s Flashpaw.” Another mew jolted Lightningclaw to her paws and she stumbled as she found Flashpaw’s blue eyes, looking directly into Hollypaw’s. Not breaking eye contact with her, he slowly advanced before touching noses with her. “Hollypaw, come back.”

Hollypaw blinked once, twice, before her eyes grew clear and she took a step back, alarmed. “Wait, what happened? I was alone…”

“You were crying out Mistypelt, Blackthorn, Nettleclaw, Olivenose, and Thornpaw. Especially Thornpaw, since you said he was going to kill you,” Flashpaw mewed, touching her nose in an uncharacteristically gentle manner given his behavior the past day. “You were in some sort of trance, some sickness or something because your eyes were glazed.”

“I was…?” Hollypaw murmured. “I don’t remember any of it.”

“Ahem, can you tell me what’s going on?” Lightningclaw meowed, clearing her throat.

Both apprentices jumped, not noticing the warrior there. Flashpaw immediately drew back from Hollypaw and managed an unconvincing glare at her. “I was only caring for a Clanmate,” he grumbled.

“No, you weren’t. Caring for a Clanmate doesn’t include nuzzling her and speaking kindly and gently. Caring for a Clanmate doesn’t mean running after me instead of following your brother home. You two are much more than fellow apprentices,” Lightningclaw concluded. “And what happened? I thought you two weren’t friends anymore. You all seemed to hate each other this morning.”

“You tell her,” Flashpaw muttered.

Hollypaw sighed. “Fine.” And with no uncertainty, she told her story of what she discovered with Woodwhisker and the others. Lightningclaw’s discomfort grew as she told of what was going to happen to her and how much they hated her. “…that’s why Flashpaw and I are pretending not to be friends,” she finished.

“I hope we can trust you with a secret,” Flashpaw chimed in, blue eyes pleading. “It’s for the good of Hollypaw.”

“We need to tell Windstar,” Lightningclaw meowed slowly yet firmly. “Windstar will know what to do.”

“No! Don’t tell her,” Flashpaw said, alarmed. “No. We would like to take care of this ourselves.”

“You two are brave to try to handle this. Perhaps a more experienced warrior should help you…namely, me.” Lightningclaw shut her eyes tight. She _had_ to protect Hollypaw. She wouldn’t lose her to those evil scumbags. Not like Ember…or her heart to that tom she didn’t _dare_ think about. “Hollypaw, I will help you with this…mission of yours.” Her mew softened. “I’ll do anything to help you, Hollypaw.”

Hollypaw and Flashpaw looked at each before identical grins spread across their muzzles. “You can get close to Crowsky, my father,” Flashpaw purred. “Close as in best friends close…or maybe even closer if you’d like.”

“What? No!” Lightningclaw protested. “That’s not…no…”

“You said you’d do _anything,”_ Flashpaw mewed. “Heck, having to share tongues with Daisypaw and Runningpaw every night is horrible! I don’t care whether he’s my brother. He just doesn’t wash himself!” Hollypaw let out a tiny giggle. “Just get to know him. Invite him on a run or something!”

“He has your _mother_ as a _mate,”_ Lightningclaw growled. “I won’t do that. He’s your _father,_ for StarClan’s sake!”

“I don’t mind, since it’s to help Hollypaw,” Flashpaw purred genuinely, pressing his cheek against Hollypaw’s.

“Alright,” Lightningclaw grumbled. “I’ll do it. But just because I’m doing it _doesn’t mean I like it.”_

“That’s a problem taken care of. Woodwhisker will probably share more information with Crowsky than Runningpaw, so we’re good there,” Hollypaw mewed. “Thanks, Lightningclaw!” She nuzzled her mentor happily and Lightningclaw stiffly licked her apprentice’s forehead. She still had mixed feelings about all of this, and when the apprentices put angry frowns on their muzzles and stormed into camp from opposite directions, she couldn’t help but feel a pang of anger. _Why do they have to do this? Why does Woodwhisker have to target Hollypaw?_

“You okay?” Featherbreeze slid up from behind her, looking distinctly happier.

“What happened to you?” Lightningclaw asked.

“I had a chance to sort out my feelings,” Featherbreeze whispered. “You know how I have a major crush on Fleetfoot…right?”

“No, um, I never knew that,” Lightningclaw admitted, sighing. “You never talk about him, and you’re usually too busy _trying to get Thunderheart and me together!”_

“Whatever,” Featherbreeze purred, rolling her eyes. “Well, Fleetfoot admitted that he liked me too!” She let out a small trill of happiness. “Next heat season, I’m probably going to have his kits.”

“That’s wonderful!” Lightningclaw said, genuinely happy for her friend.

“Yes, it is!” the warrior agreed, settling down into her nest. “Good night, Lightningclaw.”

Lightningclaw didn’t sleep much that night, thinking of ways to try to get closer to Crowsky. She had never really given the tom much attention and didn’t know much about him. _Hmm…who does? Ravencloud, his sister! And Ravencloud is training Daisypaw…joint training session tomorrow, here we come!_

* * *

 

Thornpaw climbed off Streamleaf, panting heavily. “You little bitch,” he purred. “You liked me rough.”

“Yes, you were very good,” Streamleaf purred back.

“You can have more of that if you’d like, anytime,” Thornpaw smirked, pouncing on the opportunity. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Anything for you,” Streamleaf replied, eyes wide with interest and curiosity.

“When I become leader, I plan to join all the clans into one clan which will rule the forest,” Thornpaw said. “Under my leadership, we will have a single clan, LustClan. It will be a very dominating clan, with slaves for the higher class in my favor, and the lower class will hunt for the higher class.”

Streamleaf smirked. “I assume that you want me to help you start this new LustClan? I like the sound of it. I will help you.”

“Tell your friends,” Thornpaw declared. “Those who support my destiny will meet at midnight in Fourtrees. We will rule this new world as one.”

“I’ll tell them,” she promised, innocently sweeping her tail towards him to wrap it around his member.

Olivenose watched from the bushes as Thornpaw explained his plan to Streamleaf while she jerked him off. Her claws sheathed and unsheathed and a small growl rumbled in the back of her throat. _Paws off, Streamleaf. He’s mine. He’ll be using you only to rise upwards, stupid slut._ She backed out of the bushes and raced home, determined to share this with her brother…

**Leave a review and tell me who you ship in this AU!**


	14. Courage

**Hi. Sorry for not posting in a while.**

**My father died recently, and I have been grieving. This has kept me behind in all my stories.**

**Without further ado (because no one wants to receive an invitation to my pity party), what you've all been waiting for…another chapter.**

***cough cough* If you are reading the rape lemons story you must realize how bad I am at introductions *cough cough***

**This is a short chapter just to keep you guys happy since I've been lax, enjoy :3**

Hollypaw let out a small groan as she flopped at the edge of her nest. The heat was killing her, even though it was only the early morning. All the other apprentices were still asleep since the sun's rays were barely peeking over the hilltops. Daisypaw was luckily going to move out of the den soon since her warrior assessment was coming up, but unfortunately, that meant Applepaw was going to do the same. Applepaw was a wonderful friend, always there for her on her good and bad days. She had helped her through the whole Flashpaw thing, and Hollypaw was forever grateful for the older she-cat.

Flashpaw woke up next, letting out a small yawn and blinking rapidly to try to clear the sleep from his eyes. "Hi," he meowed softly.

"No one's up yet," Hollypaw replied just as softly, rolling over onto her back.

"Great StarClan, it's so hot," he muttered, starting to groom his fur. "I hope Featherbreeze doesn't make me train."

"It would be harder on her if she went to train you, because she has longer fur than you do," Hollypaw pointed out. "Now _Lightningclaw_ will always take me out to train, through the extreme heat and the freezing snow. She doesn't care."

Runningpaw took that moment to wake up, his mouth wide in a gaping yawn. He blinked groggily, his eyes suddenly going wide as he realized his tail was on Daisypaw's back. He quickly swished it to his side, burning with embarrassment. "Have you been up for a while?" he grunted gruffly to his brother.

"Long enough to see you and Daisypaw have some cuddly time," Flashpaw sniffed, making a face. "Keep your paws to yourself."

"Ugh, you're just jealous because you were going to be mates with the LustClan she-cat until you found out how bad she really is," Runningpaw retorted, the two brothers arguing their way out of the den.

Hollypaw sighed and rolled onto her belly. The heat was so bad that she felt sweat trickling down her muzzle, and she wasn't doing much of anything. "I hope you sleep in, Lightningclaw," she muttered.

A low rustle from the entrance made her ears perk up and she glanced to the source of the dim rays of sunlight. A light ginger tabby she-cat slid in, her scent so familiar to Hollypaw. Hollypaw blinked anxiously. "C…Cherrystar? What are you doing here?"

"It's not just me alone, Hollypaw," the leader smirked, waving her tail. Nettleclaw, Olivenose, Thornpaw, Sweetpaw, Whisperingpaw, Lionpaw, Mistypelt, and Blackthorn crowded the den. Hollypaw scrambled backwards. "D…Daisypaw? Applepaw! Wake up! It's an attack!" she stammered. "Wake up!"

But the two she-cats stayed asleep, Daisypaw snoring obnoxiously. Hollypaw quickly ran over to Applepaw, prodding her friend with a paw. There was no response. Thornpaw had an evil smile on his muzzle as he padded forward, claws unsheathed. "This is how we teach she-cats that aren't obedient a lesson," he purred roughly, lunging forward and knocking her down. She screeched and scratched his muzzle and he stumbled back, eyes burning with hatred as he pounced on her. Slippery as a snake, she slid out from beneath his weak grasp and jumped on his back, biting down hard on his scruff.

Suddenly, it wasn't his body beneath her, but Flashpaw's. She gasped and quickly let go, but Thornpaw soon returned, surrounded by his Clanmates. They all advanced on her, Thornpaw in the lead. She let out a battle yowl and hurtled herself forward, claws outstretched, dodging snapping jaws and shiny claws. She swiped left and right, sinking her teeth into various pelts, her body a blur as she fought mercilessly.

"Hollypaw, stop!" A loud yowl made her whip around, and suddenly, she wasn't facing her family and former Clanmates anymore, but some of her QuickClan friends. Featherbreeze had a torn ear, Lightningclaw's muzzle was badly scratched, Thunderheart had taken a wrenched claw and several bloody scratches to his side, Fleetfoot was standing protectively in front of Featherbreeze and had seemed to take some of the damage so she wouldn't get hurt, and Flashpaw…Hollypaw's heart nearly stopped. Flashpaw had a deep gash over one eye, several bloody bites on his scruff, fur torn in all places, and bruise marks on his flank. "What have you done?"

"I…I…" Hollypaw stumbled away, eyes tearing up as she looked at the damage. She suddenly shot forward, racing around the cats as she sprinted for the entrance. She needed to be alone.

"Hollypaw!" She shook her head, running away from the different calls of her Clanmates. Paws thrummed behind her, but she forced herself to go faster until she was cornered at Outlook Rock. She gasped as they advanced, seeming less like Clanmates and more like enemies. She saw Woodwhisker approaching, followed by Crowsky and Runningpaw. Her heart leapt in her throat and she started to hyperventilate. Flashpaw hadn't told her about this! _That dirty, double-crossing traitor,_ she thought angrily, a low growl rumbling in the back of her throat.

"Hello, Hollypaw. I know you're a bit upset right now, but Runningpaw mentioned that you were a fast runner, and we were hoping to take a run with you," Crowsky meowed smoothly. "It might even calm your nerves!"

"Um, sorry, no. That thing that happened at camp…it was an accident," she winced, slowly moving away. "Lightningclaw's probably waiting for me." And with that, she broke into a jog, trying to creep her way past Crowsky.

Woodwhisker blocked her path. "Lightningclaw is suffering from various injuries and is healing in the medicine cat den. I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that her apprentice is getting along just fine with help from Crowsky and me."

"No, really, she'll be fine with me taking the day off. Windstar will want to talk to me about what happened, and I wouldn't want to disappoint my leader," Hollypaw said, fighting the anger threatening to show.

"Windstar said it was okay for us to take you. She'll talk to you at sunset," Runningpaw interjected. The warriors shot angry glances at him since his statement was obviously a lie.

"I wouldn't want any trouble," Hollypaw growled. "After all, it's not good to cause or make trouble, especially by harming others, is it?" She leapt past Crowsky when teeth suddenly bit down hard on her tail and she gasped, whipping around. "What now?"

"You're not going anywhere, apprentice." Crowsky's teeth were bared in a snarl, Woodwhisker had a maniacal gleam in his eyes, and Runningpaw's fur was bushed up so he looked twice his size. "We're going to make you pay for all you've done," Woodwhisker hissed, unsheathing his claws…

* * *

Sweetpaw recoiled as she saw her brother brutally fucking Streamleaf. "Ugh, what a slut she is," she muttered, watching Streamleaf moan and buck underneath her brother. She turned to back out of the bushes when she bumped into a gray shape. "O…Olivenose?"

The new warrior looked just as surprised, but quickly recovered. "What are you doing here?" she asked stiffly.

"I was trying to find some moss for my nest, and you?" Sweetpaw quickly lied.

"That's a defender's job," Olivenose growled. "Go ask Fox to do it." She lashed her tail, clearly irritated about something, and stormed away.

Sweetpaw sighed in relief, quickly scraped some moss off a tree trunk, and headed into camp, hoping not to be questioned. Unfortunately, luck didn't turn her way and she gulped as a snarling Aspenfall headed towards her. "What are you doing with that moss?"

"G…gathering some for my nest…" she stammered.

"That's the job of a defender, unless you're training to be one?" he snarled, eyebrow raised. "Oh wait, I'm sorry. She-cats can't _be_ defenders." He leaned closer to her, close enough that she could see the spit dripping from his teeth. "If you fail your training, apprentice, you will become a gusher. I will _not_ allow that type of disobedience to tarnish my name. I'll be known as the mater who couldn't get his apprentice to behave. You _will_ become a mater, and I'll take every step to ensure that." He ripped the moss away from her and threw it towards the direction of the dirt-place. "Come with me."

Sweetpaw, fighting back tears since she knew what was going to happen next, reluctantly followed him as he trekked through the forest. However, she was wrong. An unfamiliar scent hit her nose and she recoiled. "Eww, what is that?"

"That is the stench of Twolegs," Aspenfall growled, tail lashing in disgust. "Yet Cherrystar sent us here on a mission, so we must go." He seemed angry at Sweetpaw's mother as they quietly padded next to the strange, square dens and down a dark trail. Broken pieces of something clear, much like ice, shimmered in the little light there was. "Now quiet," Aspenfall ordered, his mew barely a whisper, sending her his best death glare. He crept forward, skirting the edges of the trail, and suddenly pounced on a hidden cat. Claws and teeth gleamed as the two cats fought furiously. Sweetpaw gasped as Aspenfall executed a complicated move, his body a blur, jaws snapping. He sank his teeth into the cat's scruff, flipping the cat onto the rough ground. "Now, tell me what you were doing."

"I…I wasn't doing anything!" It was a she-cat, by the tone of her wail. "I just wanted to peek at the forest–"

"A peek at the forest?" Aspenfall lashed her back and she let out another wail. "Why? A rogue like you wouldn't want to look at the forest."

"I'm looking for Amethyst. She's my sister." The she-cat ducked her head, and Sweetpaw could see the resemblance. Amethyst rarely went outside, but Sweetpaw remembered her well. They both had the same gorgeous blue-violet eyes, black head, white chest fur, and black body. In fact, they looked almost the same except Amethyst had a white tail tip, and her sister didn't. "My name's Sapphire. Could you please take me to her?" Her eyes were hopeful.

Aspenfall growled darkly, and Sapphire shrunk back. "No, I don't think so." He pounced on Sapphire again. This time, Sapphire was ready and reared on her hind legs, yowling furiously and raining down sharp blows on Aspenfall. The mater cringed away and kicked out his hind legs, catching her belly and she gasped, stumbling to the floor, blood soaking her black and white fur. Aspenfall's own fur was spattered with blood, and he was panting heavily. "Finish her off, apprentice," he snarled, eyes gleaming. "We'll leave her body to rot at the edge of the forest, or let the crows pick her off the Thunderpath."

Sweetpaw looked at the trembling Sapphire. She knew with all her heart she couldn't kill this innocent she-cat. "No."

" _No?"_ His mew was incredulous. "I told you to kill her! I'm your mentor and you must follow my orders!"

"No," Sweetpaw snarled, tensing her muscles. "I won't kill Sapphire. She's innocent."

"Innocent?" Aspenfall snorted with laughter. "I can't believe it. Innocent, my word. She was trying to steal our prey, not find her sister. Bone told me so."

"Please don't kill me," Sapphire begged. "I just wanted my sister back! Amethyst was all I had…and now she's gone."

"She's still alive. There's hope for her," Sweetpaw comforted softly. "I won't kill you, don't worry."

"Fine!" Aspenfall roared. "If you won't, _I_ will!" He raised his paw to strike the death blow.

Time seemed to slow down. Sweetpaw looked at her mentor, suddenly seeing how dangerous and angry he was. His muzzle was scratched, and he looked as fearsome as ever. _I won't let you abuse her, as you have abused me._ Her heartbeat suddenly sped up and she yowled, swiping his paw away from Sapphire. Aspenfall hissed in frustration and raced to fight against Sweetpaw.

Sweetpaw couldn't move. She only knew the most basic battle moves that Stone had taught her, and Aspenfall seemed to know so many. _I was so stupid, why did I do that!? I'm going to die!_ He yowled and lunged for her, and she scrambled aside. He landed on his paws at the last second, skidding on the slippery, bloody ground. His teeth were stained with blood and his claws weren't shiny anymore; instead, they were caked with dried blood. He looked scarier than ever as he slowly made his way towards her. "Run!" Sweetpaw yelped, shooting past her mentor, not looking to see whether Sapphire was following her. A sharp pain shot through her paw, but she kept on running, eyes trained on the trees. _Almost there, almost there…_ She put on an extra burst of speed, paws barely touching the ground as she ran for her life.

Her paws hit fallen leaves and she stumbled, legs buckling as she tumbled over and over, rolling to a halt as she came face to face with the river she had once nearly drowned in. Aspenfall's screeches of immeasurable fury were far away, and she groaned, bringing her bleeding paw to her muzzle to examine it. A shard of the Twoleg ice in the alley was deeply wedged into the pad. She carefully licked away the blood and dirt. She would have to get it checked out by Mintpaw or Sagefur. Limping slightly, she padded to the medicine cat den.

Mintpaw was organizing herbs when she saw Sweetpaw. "Hey, what can I do for–" Her eyes widened as she took in the other apprentice's disheveled state. "Um, your paw is bleeding. Sagefur, it's the Twoleg ice again!" she called for her mentor.

"I told you, it's not _Twoleg ice,_ Mintpaw, it's called _glass,"_ Sagefur corrected, examining Sweetpaw's foot. "I suppose Aspenfall took you on a little adventure to Twolegplace, and you got this stuck in your paw. You must have been running on it, or it wouldn't have been in so much." She sighed, using sharp, brisk strokes to lick around the glass. "This is going to hurt, Sweetpaw," the medicine cat warned, before clamping her teeth around the glass and tugging it out.

Sweetpaw gasped at the sudden, sharp pain. Blood spurted from the wound, but Sagefur was there, cleaning it up with her tongue. "Don't worry, I will make it all better," she soothed. "Mintpaw, get me some marigold, dock, goldenrod, and coltsfoot. Make sure the pulp is thick." Mintpaw brought the poultice over and Sagefur massaged it into the wounded paw. The sting of the herbs made Sweetpaw wince. Mintpaw came over with cobwebs a couple of heartbeats later and carefully applied them, making sure the poultice stayed on. "Good job, Mintpaw," Sagefur murmured. "Sweetpaw, I'll excuse you from your duties for three days."

"Can it please be longer?" The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. Sighing, she looked down at her paws, waiting for Sagefur to berated and scold her on how she should get back to mating as soon as possible.

Instead, Sagefur nodded once. "You don't want to either, do you?" she mewed softly, before shaking her head briskly. "Of course. Is five days enough?"

"Yes, thank you," Sweetpaw replied, blinking gratefully at the medicine cat before limping to her den. She let out a tiny sigh and curled up in her nest, eyes dark with worry and sleep.

**That's it for now, I'll try to post another chappie ASAP!**


End file.
